<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evil Grows With love by enaelyork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649250">Evil Grows With love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork'>enaelyork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, F/M, Gen, Love, Multi, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, when Sonic blew up electricity at Greenhills, a satellite also exploded … It belonged to Interpol.You are the commissioner sent there to investigate this strange accident. You tried to get ahead of the Americans, but when you are told that they are there and that Doctor Robotnik is responsible for solving this mystery, you are far from imagining what it means to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Original Female Character(s), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ! Hope this story will please you ;) </p><p>Sorry for my english, i'm french speaker :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shall I give you a drink my little miss?“</p><p>She blenched, lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t seen the barman approaching her and his husky voice had lifted her from her torpor. The sun was shining on Greenhills today, but it was usually to have good weather at this season, so that was what they was told her.</p><p>Because she was not from here.</p><p>"A soda, please” she said, smiling. The man in front of her stared at her strangely, but she was used to that. Her eyes, (your eyes), still attracted attention.</p><p>Besides, she was by no means a monster. (your height), (your hair and your face) (what are you wearing) went unnoticed in this beautiful American campaign that was GreenHills.</p><p>“ Her cola slid over the bar and she thanked the man who had served it with a smile.</p><p>"You’re from here, are you?</p><p>- You’re the perceptive guy.” She smiled softly, sipping her glass.</p><p>"We all know each other here, you know, and a lady like you does not go unnoticed.</p><p>- I’m here on a visit, I heard about a house for sale in the hills and i’m here to visit it.</p><p>- Really? A new resident here? Who would want to come and live in Greenhills when San Francisco is not far away ?</p><p>- Let’s say … That I need … Calm. »She gently.</p><p>"You don’t risk having it!” Hissed a customer, drinking his beer. “With this damn breakdown!” I hope you made a stock of candles before coming here. “</p><p>She had obviously heard of this breakdown, which was why she was there in reality, but this detail, she had failed to specify.</p><p>"I heard about it at the station, really strange isn’t it? Do I really have to worry? She said falsely worried.</p><p>"Above all, we don’t know where it comes from at all!” I mean, chopping … It’s still unbelievable that this outage would be extended to the whole region … “breathed the bartender, rubbing a glass that had just been cleaned.</p><p>"He’s the blue demon …”</p><p>She turned to the man who had just uttered these words. A strange old guy, dressed rather scruffy and wearing a huge beard. In fantasy movies, he was the kind of half-crazy old prophet that no one believed, but who was often right.</p><p>“Karl, leave the girl alone!” You are going to scare her with your sleeping stories. “</p><p>She smiled a compassionate, almost comforting smile.</p><p>"Oh, don’t worry. Where I come from we are keen on urban legends … Besides, I love this kind of story … And so you say that there is a … Blue demon? ” Her voice had become soft, her gaze turned to the old man and he was surprised that, for once, someone - and a stranger - was interested about his story.</p><p>“There is a strange creature lurking here …” he breathed. “I saw it, I almost caught it several times! ”</p><p>Put her back on the edge of the bar, the young woman crossed her legs on the stool and listened attentively to the old man.</p><p>“And how is this demon?”</p><p>The old man was carried away by his enthusiasm, well someone seemed to take seriously what he said. She was finally touched by the expression on his face when he pulled out a sheet of paper folded in 4 from the pocket of his jacket and gave it to her.</p><p>“ Look ! It’s him ! It’s him ! ”</p><p>She unfolded the crumpled sheet and glanced at the strange drawing of the old man. It looked like a blue hedgehog, but his body was almost human. Seen like that, he looked monstrous and she understood why everyone here seemed to take him for a fool.</p><p>“He is small but he moves quickly, very quickly, my traps are contained and he manages to avoid them, always!” And he’s talking, I’m sure! Really sure! He’s the one responsible for all our problems I’m telling you. “</p><p>She said nothing, thinking of a way to keep this sheet with her without arousing suspicion. Then she patted the old man’s shoulder while the pillars of counters encouraged "the lady” not to listen to the old “Karl the dingo”.</p><p>“It looks scary, have you ever thought about doing your research to see if anyone else has mentioned it to you … before?”</p><p>The gullible old man nodded negatively.<br/>
“You know, I … so that I really appreciate the research, I would be delighted to be of service to you and to clarify this story … Especially if I want to settle in this city, what do you say?<br/>
- At least our Karl would stop beating us with his story! Said a bar customer.<br/>
"Yep and we will know who is finally right!” “<br/>
The young woman smiled softly, humanity was so naive, so gullible when they ignored the source of its problems.</p><p>"Can I take this drawing from you for a moment?” I promise, that I will give it back to you … “she whispered softly to the old man who was suddenly taken with great pride.<br/>
"Well … of course! If it can prove the existence of my demon, do what you want with it! ”<br/>
Her gaze sparkled with satisfaction as she slipped the paper into her jeans pocket, put a hand on the old man’s shoulder, tilted his face to hers.</p><p>“Thank you Karl, you’re great …” she breathed softly before rolling her stool to get up and tossed a ten dollar bill on the counter.<br/>
“Offer a drink to this gentleman, and to the others too, this is my welcome gift! “She exclaimed, pushing open the doors of the bar, suddenly her cell phone started to ring.<br/>
” Yes ?<br/>
- Commissioner (Y/N), what’s up about your investigations?<br/>
- It’s okay, it progressesse sir … Slowly, but surely …</p><p>- I hope so for you! The United States government decided to react and sent troops directly commanded by the Pentagon. You’d better go to this famous baseball field and see what they make. “<br/>
She didn’t answer right away, just opening the door of her car.<br/>
"We’re supposed to be working with the Pentagon, right?<br/>
-(Y/N), in this kind of strange case, Interpol doesn’t collaborate with anyone. America is hiding something strange from us, this story is strange. Clear that up, tell us why the damn satellite exploded, and we’ll resume our cordial relationship with the US Secret Service. ”<br/>
She got into the car and ready to turn on the ignition.<br/>
“ Very good sir.<br/>
- One last thing (Y/N).</p><p>- Yes ?<br/>
- We heard about the guy who the US government sent there. According to our reports, it is Doctor Robotnik.</p><p>- I’ve never heard of him, sir.</p><p>- Probably not, your business has never really been in contact with hims, but if I can give you some advice: Beware of him. This guy is a little … unpredictable! ”</p><p>She nodded and ended her conversation with her supervisor, it was strange to hear that hint of anxiety in her voice. Whoever that Doctor Robotnik could be, she was not afraid of him and was determined to resolve his investigation as quickly as possible.</p><p>She was not at the end of her surprises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s evolution Stone, it’s evolution !” </p><p>A sound from flying aircraft flew over her head as she made her way to the baseball field. Throughout the trip she wondered what to expect from the American forces. Although she already had the opportunity to work on the continent, the context had been very different and the collaboration was of a different order.</p><p>Here, the case was so important to America that she had sent her special forces.</p><p>(Y/N) was daydreaming, she had already seen dozens of films and series on the subject. She imagined finding herself in front of strange guys all dressed in black with sunglasses.</p><p> Stereotypes died hard.</p><p> She eyed for a moment on the drawing that the strange guy from the bar had loaned her for an indefinite period. If she hadn't said anything at the time and just played the game, the police officer had to admit that it was totally crazy.</p><p>She was sane, at least as much as she could be, and yet the "thing" that Karl the Dingo had drawn could be out of the mind of a drug addict in total delirium. There was nothing human about this "thing" ... or animal by the way. No but ... had she ever seen a hedgehog of this color one day?</p><p>"American wildlife is very strange ..." she hissed as she continued walking. Unless, of course, this thing comes from elsewhere.</p><p>* Absurd * she thought when she saw the baseball field. No doubt America was already there, as his superior had predicted and they had put in the necessary means to explain what was going on here. She saw military vehicles and soldiers roaming the field looking for any clue.</p><p>But what challenged her, even more than the sound of drones, was the gigantic black truck and the cars that had parked behind it. </p><p>"Ah there you are!" "</p><p>Her lieutenant's voice startled her, there he/she was, facing her, coming out of nowhere as usual.</p><p>"One day you will kill me by doing this, do you know [your lieutenant name)?"</p><p>- Sorry Commissioner, I'm really sorry! He/She was confused with excuses, but [Y/N] replied with a shy smile. She knew [lieutenant’s name] and although clumsy he/she was one of the best parts of Interpol and it was for this reason that she insisted on being here with her.</p><p>"Was I expected? "</p><p>[Lieutenant name] breathed, raising his/her eyes to the sky, a bad sign.</p><p>"Everything was going well with the army chief, Major Berni ... thing! Finally, and then there is this truck there that arrived and since then ... How can you explain without being rude?</p><p>- Lieutenant, we've been working together for five years, I heard you being rude a thousand times, then one more or less. "</p><p>He/she blushed then, hiding a shy smile.</p><p>"There is a guy who got out of this truck, a guy dressed in black with his whole band of friends, like in the movies!" Except that he was much less fun than in these famous films ... "</p><p>He/She paused.</p><p>"And so I was chatting with the major, he got me out without asking who I was and he said he was the boss here. "</p><p>He/She stopped.</p><p>"And you will notice that I was not vulgar!</p><p>- Indeed… "</p><p>[Y/N] was no longer looking at her lieutenant, her eyes were on the baseball field and on what she saw there, advancing with a decided step.</p><p>She first saw the major, he was standing straight like an i while two men dressed in black, admiring another series of drone take off in turn. The man that her lieutenant spoke of must have been the one screaming for evolution, raising his hands in strange gloves.</p><p>" Excuse me.” She launched then, startling the three men.</p><p>The man in black turned his head in her direction, he wore a strange old-fashioned mustache and his hazel look pierced her eyes with an evil look. He turned and walked toward her like a shark toward his prey.</p><p>"Didn't you understand what I just said to the major?” His voice was threatening and deep. "Go put yourself with the others over there and let my machines do your job as an incapacitated person." "</p><p>A word came to her mind, no, in truth, lots of words flooded her brain, but all were insults. Who did the poor guy think he was? Because he was flying drones he thought he was superior?</p><p>" Sorry ? She launched, her gaze becoming more severe. "You have no orders to give me!</p><p>- I'm the chef here! So you obey! Are you even dumber than the major Nobody cares ?! "</p><p>Her gaze pierced that of this strange man. Could it be that this moron was the one her superior had talked about on the phone?</p><p>"In order for me to obey you, I would have to be American, sir ...</p><p>- Doctor! He hissed contemptuously. "Whether you're American or wherever you come from, I have something else to do, so go back to hopscotch and let the pros do it. " </p><p>It was too much, she challenged him with his gaze without looking down, a long silence ensued while her lieutenant had joined her and the one who seemed to be the doctor's assistant had approached them, feeling the situation deteriorate. A strange aura surrounded this man and she was unable to explain what it was. He was tall, much taller than her, his black hair seemed to have brown highlights in daylight and his strange mustache was his hallmark. One thing was sure, he was neat and demanding with himself. He seemed to be having trouble taking his eyes off her, and a sneer appeared on the commissioner's lips.</p><p>"Any problem, Doctor?" She insisted on the last word, the tone was mocking by sheer provocation.</p><p>"I'm waiting for the information to go to your brain, if you have one, and disappear from my sight!" </p><p>She glanced at the man who was standing next to him.</p><p>"And your intern must stay next to you so that you brush your mustache?"</p><p>- Sorry ?! The man seemed surprised to be talked about like that, Robotnik's mustache distorted in a grimace.</p><p>"This man is an agent of the United States, just like me, and therefore not an intern! He growled. "You'd better get the hell out of here before we make sure you don't exist anymore. "</p><p>She could not hide her smile, obviously, in addition to being a deep egocentric, he was sensitive to provocation and was cruelly patient.</p><p>"Commissioner [Y/N]! "</p><p>The lieutenant's voice reasoned behind her, He/she put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I have the boss on the phone, he wants to talk to you. "</p><p>She nodded and told her colleague to make him wait a few minutes, then her eyes turned to the Doctor again. There was no doubt that they would see each other again very soon.</p><p>"It’s really a shame you take it like this, Doctor, especially since you’re wasting your energy and your machines looking for something I already know. "</p><p>If Robotnik was destabilized, he didn't let it show.</p><p>"So I'm going to let you, your high intelligence and your intern do what you have to do, but I bet I'll find the solution to this investigation before you!" "</p><p>She turned around, making a provocative hand signal. "Good day Doctor Nobody cares! "</p><p>Robotnik's face deformed into a grimace of anger and frustration. WHO did she think she was? How dare she? She didn't seem to know who she was dealing with, but she was going to pay him, oh yes, she was going to regret it bitterly.</p><p>" I am not a …</p><p>- Silence Stone! Silence! "</p><p>Was it possible that she already knew? Even before his drones had crossed the perimeter.</p><p>How was it possible?</p><p>Seeing his boss's annoyed expression, Stone attempted an approach.</p><p>"Doctor, she is bluffing, it is obvious that she cannot ..."</p><p>He didn’t finish his sentence, his boss’s finger had crashed on his chest and his face was so close to hers that he could almost feel his mustache tickling his nose.</p><p>"You are going to do everything possible to find out about her, I want to know everything, everything!" His features distorted in anger as he pushed Stone back slightly. "She dared to provoke me once. I assure you that it will also be the last… ”</p><p>She grabbed the cell phone, glaring at her lieutenant.</p><p>"Ah, Commissioner [Y/N], you are finally here! Her supervisor seemed pleased to have her on the phone. "Have you been to the baseball field as I asked you to?</p><p>- I'm there. She said dryly. "And by the way, when did you intend to tell me that my American colleague was a huge asshole with an oversized ego and foolproof arrogance?</p><p>- I see that you have met Doctor Robotnik… "</p><p>She paced, circled to the point where the lieutenant wondered if his/her superior was going to dig a trench. Nervous pursed her lips as she waited for the rest of the conversation. So he was the famous Doctor Robotnik? Was this rude character one of the best elements of the American government? She will have seen everything. </p><p>"I guess over time your collaboration ...</p><p>- It is no way that I work with this guy. She cut green in anger. "I saw him for ten minutes, I'm exhausted like after a week of sleeplessness. No but do you realize? He took me for ... an American soldier! Do I really seem to look like these morons?</p><p>- [Y/N]… "</p><p>She stopped when her supervisor had said her name. She got carried away, all the anger she had aroused in her came out in a continuous stream of words.</p><p>“I always work alone. Well, almost, I only tolerate my lieutenant!</p><p>- Whatever you think, Commissioner, you will have to do with his presence and I'm not sure you can choose ... "</p><p>* So that’s all seen * she thought.</p><p>"Collaborate with the United States government as much as possible," continued his superior, "And explain the reason why our satellite is now floating in the ocean. I'm expecting a report tomorrow. "</p><p>She hung up without another word. He could say whatever he wanted, not only did she never collaborate with Robotnik, but she had the firm intention of achieving her mission before him.</p><p>"Lieutenant!" "</p><p>Her colleague walked over to her, awaiting orders. She handed Her/him the crumpled sheet of paper she kept in her pocket.</p><p>"I was in a bar earlier, a weird guy showed me this drawing. For him this animal exists and has been hanging around Green Hill for some time. Have you ever seen something similar? "The lieutenant looked at the strange drawing of a misshapen blue hedgehog, without criticizing the artist's poor talents.</p><p>"I know a lot of animals, commissary, but this one ... Are you sure this guy was not crazy?"</p><p>- In another way than this one, I would have told you that it was ... But go to know why, I am sure that this animal exists. "She stood there for a moment, frozen, thinking about what to do next. No doubt this track should be taken seriously.</p><p>"I'm going to go back to see this Karl, ask him a few more questions, meanwhile, you will find the origin of this creature for me and as soon as you know more you contact me. "</p><p>The lieutenant nodded. Robotnik may have had the technology by his side, but [Y/N] felt it had much better than that.</p><p>Her instinct and her sense of manipulation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“INTERPOL? ”</p><p>He had screamed that name while spinning in his chair. Stone winced, the Doctor asked him for info, he had it in front of him. And obviously what we saw did not please him, really not at all!</p><p>“What is Interpol doing here? It’s our business!</p><p>- In truth no, Doctor, according to my sources, a European satellite has been hit by the electromagnetic wave and … They are investigating the source of the problem! ”</p><p>He cast a contemptuous look on the face of the young woman who stood in front of him, Stone had succeeded in bringing his identity file to fruition and he was projecting it there, before his eyes. Just this portrait of her gave him a shudder of nervousness. His strange contemptuous look, his hard and determined features. Who was she</p><p>“Commissioner [Y/N] has an impressive CV …” breathed Stone. “She has climbed the Interpol hierarchy at breakneck speed and has never failed a single investigation. ”</p><p>He glanced sideways at his assistant, feeling a touch of admiration in his voice as he spoke of [Y/N]. His devil smile immediately silenced him.</p><p>“Give me that phone, Stone!” He threw annoyed, turning again in his chair, backing to the young woman’s file.</p><p>After several tones, a man ends up picking up.</p><p>“Walter on the line?”</p><p>- Were you aware that Interpol had sent people here?</p><p>- Hello Robotnik. Began the commander in chief of operations. “I see that Europe has done faster than expected, indeed i was aware of it. An opportunity like any other to show that we work hand in hand…</p><p>- I’m going to pretend I hadn’t heard that. ”</p><p>Walter sighed, sending Robotnik there was his idea, he was aware of having released a mad horse in an unfenced meadow. But when he learned that Interpol had done the same, he saw fit to make this decision, against and against all of its board of directors.</p><p>“You should be happy!” You will work with the size of the international police. Commissioner [Y/N] is part of the world’s police elite … Some even say that it is the best of all.</p><p>This last word nauseated Robotnik. This admiring intonation on the part of his boss towards someone other than him made him particularly nervous.</p><p>“When you asked for my help Walter. He started in a falsely soft voice. "I lowered myself to listen to you once again and I accepted this mission, because i knew and above all, you knew, that I was the only one who could solve it. Is not it…</p><p>- I agree, but …</p><p>"So,” he cut him dryly. “You have given me total freedom to carry out what I am here for. And I decided that this freedom gave me the right to categorically refuse to work with interpol and even less with Commissioner [Y/N].</p><p>- I think you will quickly realize that you have no choice …</p><p>- I always have a choice, always! ”</p><p>He hung up and a grimace of aggressiveness distorted his face.</p><p>No one could be better than him.</p><p>No one.</p><p>“Stone</p><p>- Doctor? ”</p><p>He turned to his assistant with a determined look.</p><p>“Do what you want, but I want to know what Interpol and this arrogant little girl already know!”</p><p>- But if she …</p><p>- My intuition tells me that it is not bluffing, make arrangements, I want to know and quickly! “</p><p>(If you want to listen the music i use for the next part, go here)</p><p>The music rung in her headphones, alone in the street, she felt like a ghost in a deserted city, sipping her brick of chocolate milk, she strolled like a shadow on the sidewalks of Green Hills. When she had announced to her lieutenant that she was going to see Karl the dingo after dark had fallen for a long time, He/she had kindly pointed out to her that 11pm was not an hour to meet people.</p><p>"Come on, you know the stories, the monster hunters only go out at night, and I am a nocturnal raptor. ”</p><p>She reflected on the rhythm of the song, indulging in a few dance steps, singing. If her memories were good, and she knew they were, Karl the Dingo had told her that the blue demon was hanging around his garden, so you had to establish a possible perimeter around it to look for it trace and the baseball field was certainly part of this routine territory.</p><p>But if he had intelligence, and animals had intelligence, then he must have been afraid and moved away from his favorite places.</p><p>An animal that is afraid never goes far, it goes where it will feel safe.</p><p>Hidden…</p><p>In the city ? In the forest ? Too early to tell… She imagined that the animal lived in the wild and, like a raccoon, went out sometimes in town to seek food or hunt.</p><p>Or she was the victim of an old fool.</p><p>The light had not yet returned and only the moon lit his steps, his shadow stretched and seemed graceful as the rhythm of her favorite song made her close her eyes for a short moment.</p><p>Shock.</p><p>“ Oh ! Sorry I … ”</p><p>She looked up at a man in uniform.</p><p>“Well, weird time to walk around, miss. ”</p><p>[Y/N] looked at his badge, a star, here it meant that the man in front of her was sheriff, his name was indicated on the other side of his uniform, unpronounceable.</p><p>“I always liked to clear my mind before going to bed.</p><p>- Are you new here? Said the brown haired man.</p><p>“Indeed, I discovered the neighborhood.</p><p>- Well, meet the sheriff, my name is Thomas Wachowsky, but here everybody calls me Tom so … ”</p><p>She gave him a mischievous smile and shook his hand.</p><p>“[Y/N]” she whispered. “And I don’t really have a nickname, actually! ”</p><p>He replied to his smile.</p><p>“Okay, be carefull, with this damn power outage …</p><p>- Indeed, do you have anything new? When can I install the internet at home? "She lied</p><p>The sheriff shrugged.</p><p>"Unfortunately I think the problem is beyond us, I will try to keep the population informed! ”</p><p>Good source of information to keep on hand.</p><p>She left, wishing the sheriff good night, putting on his headphones, she had quickly joined Karl the Dingo’s house. This one, as she predicted, was outside in his garden. She then made herself as discreet as possible, because obviously, she had forgotten to specify that this visit was a surprise visit.</p><p>Hidden behind a bush, she watched this good old Karl. The blackout didn’t seem to deter him and he held up a flashlight in front of him in search of his blue demon. Her lieutenant might tell her that this guy was crazy, but she couldn’t rule out the slightest possibility. It had succeeded in most of her missions.</p><p>She cast a quick glance into the garden dotted with all kinds of traps. If Karl was an eccentric, he seemed in any case to be a good hunter.</p><p>As she put a hand on the ground, she felt something different under her fingers, thinking first of a ground irregularity, she gently caressed the hardened earth and noticed that something strange was there, under that hand .</p><p>This is where she lives it.</p><p>She crawled on all fours to take a closer look, the night prevented her from seeing the details and she should not take any risk without having calculated the consequences. But there was no doubt about it.</p><p>There was a dried footprint in the ground there under her hand.</p><p>And there was nothing unusual about this imprint.</p><p>At first, [Y/N] thought of a trace of a human foot, but then this human was incredibly small. A shoe trace? No, clearly, but if the thing wore it, it did not seem to be on the whole foot.</p><p>* I am crazy.* She thought. She probably was. What she had seen and endured since her childhood had tipped her into a mode of functioning that had isolated her from the rest of humanity. However, she understood it well enough to be able to pierce every investigation entrusted to her.</p><p>She knew she owed her life to her intelligence and her sense of observation. Her studies had been taken care of for the sole purpose of making her an exceptional policewoman. It was better to have someone like her in the good camp. They all understood it. Her studies, moreover, did not allow her, at first sight, to clearly identify the thing which had worked near the garden of Karl the Dingo. Then she drew her phone, the screen light might betray her, but she absolutely had to take that imprint with her. Unless you wait for the day? Too dangerous, the neighbors will be outside or, worse still, someone will have stepped on this footprint and destroyed it definitively.</p><p>When she took the photo, Karl the Dingo’s voice rose.</p><p>“ Someone’s here ? He shouted. "I know you are there, that you exist!” “</p><p>* Shit * she thought. [Y/N] had to leave, and quickly!</p><p>She slid like a cat against the railing and, crouching, quietly walked away from Karl’s house.</p><p>Like every morning, [Lieutenant’s name] whistled in the office, Interpol had not skimped on resources, several rooms had been rented for them in a hotel in the Green Hills area. A bedroom each and a third that [Y/N] required to make it an office. The lieutenant had no longer cared about the little mania of his/her boss for a long time, she had always worked like that. She/he knew she would get what she wanted because they needed her.</p><p>When there was a knock on the door, the lieutenant jumped. [Y/N] never knocked on the door when she entered this makeshift office, so who could it be?</p><p>When she/he opened the door He/she came face to face with a man she already knew.</p><p>” Hello. He started smiling. “ Do you remember me ?</p><p>- Oh ! The Doctor’s intern!</p><p>"His assistant …” he breathed. “Would you really like to be seen as an intern. ”</p><p>She/he stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t see why you are so upset, I wouldn’t care. What do you want ?</p><p>- Don’t be so aggressive lieutenant, I’m coming … friendly. He paused. ” I can come ? “</p><p>She/he thought for a few minutes, this boy seemed honest and sympathetic, she pulled away from the door slightly to let him in, Stone thanked her.</p><p>"Is the commissioner here?”</p><p>- She’s never been here so early in the morning.</p><p>- And why that ?</p><p>- She walk. Morning ritual. “</p><p>Stone smiled, it was even easier than he had imagined, [Y/N] was not there and he quickly noticed that the jacket she was wearing yesterday was in the coat rack of the office.</p><p>"I came to offer you a deal.</p><p>- A deal ? Repeated the lieutenant, suspicious.</p><p>"Well, I think we could very well work together.</p><p>- I don’t think so, my boss categorically refuses to see your boss again.</p><p>- Strange… Mine told me the exactly the same…. It’s amazing how they look alike</p><p>- Let’s not exaggerate, Agent Stone, my boss is much nicer than yours.</p><p>- Let me doubt it. So, do you serve me something to drink that we discuss between reasonable and adults people? ”</p><p>He/She left the room for a moment to slip into another, Stone took two steps back to gain access to what he had seen sticking out of [Y/N]’s jacket pocket, he grabbed the corner of the sheet and quickly slid it into the inside pocket of his jacket. It may not have been anything important, but he preferred to make sure of it when he left.</p><p>When He/she returned, he gave him/her an angelic smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I have to go shopping!” She began. “Does chocolate milk suit you?” “</p><p>He stared at him/her and the brick of chocolate milk.</p><p>"It’s a mania for the commissioner, she doesn’t live without it.</p><p>- I understand… ”</p><p>He took his place on the office chair.</p><p>“For my boss, it’s latte, but only with austrian goat milk.</p><p>- I didn’t think we could be more original than [Y/N]… he/she breathed.</p><p>"Okay, let’s go back, I’m here to suggest something. I think we both want things to end quickly, how about we exchange info? ”</p><p>The lieutenant stared at him with a grimace of disgust.</p><p>“In the back of our bosses?</p><p>- Oh, they’ll know quickly, but by then they’ll get used to the idea that they have to collaborate right? ”</p><p>The lieutenant reflected, if the idea was tempting, he/she could not see herself accepting this kind of deal without having discussed it with [Y/N]. So she nodded negatively.</p><p>“Honestly, I think it’s not a good idea, Agent Stone, if you want us to stay alive get back in your truck and stay out of it. ”</p><p>Agent Stone shrugged. There was no point in trying to convince, maybe he already had what he really came for.</p><p>“So, sorry for disturbing you lieutenant. Have a good day.” He said with a kind smile. Something was wrong, but the lieutenant was unable to find out why he/she looked so strange.</p><p>No sooner had he left the hotel than Stone turned to see if the lieutenant was not watching him from his/her window, advancing briskly, he finally took out of his jacket the folded piece of paper and take a look. When he saw the drawing of the strange creature, he giggled. Was it really only track that this ridiculous drawing? Was it a joke? One thing was certain, it is that if [Y/N] had kept this drawing it was that she took it seriously.</p><p>"Even crazier than the Doctor …” he breathed.</p><p>And that was what worried him. He had an admiration for the Doctor because he was remarkably brilliant and intelligent … But also because he was totally crazy. It was this madness that made him so great and so essential to the government.</p><p>Definitely, they looked very much alike.</p><p>—</p><p>She shouted her lieutenant’s first name when she arrived in the office, had put on her jacket and noticed with horror that a crucial element was missing.</p><p>Sliding her hands in her pockets, the absence of the drawing made her jump. At first she thought it was a distraction, she thought she had dropped it last night in her spying session, but she hadn’t taken this jacket since her altercation with Robotnik.</p><p>“ THE DRAWING ! She yelled at her lieutenant</p><p>"What commissioner?” The worry could be read in him/her eyes, at that moment [Y/N]’s expression terrified him/her.</p><p>“It was in my jacket and it’s no longer there! She was trembling with panic, but yet her ideas were clear, there was only one solution to this problem.</p><p>Someone had stolen it.</p><p>She gave the lieutenant an inquisitive look.</p><p>"Did anyone come here while I was away as a lieutenant?” “</p><p>Suddenly, everything seemed clear to [lieutenant’s name], how could he/she have been so stupid?</p><p>"Has … Agent Stone came to talk to you and …”</p><p>[Y/N]’s heart stopped.</p><p>* Bastard! * She thought.</p><p>“Did you let this guy in here ???! She yelled, walking towards her/him so quickly that the lieutenant had pressed her/himself against a wall for fear of picking up a slap. Although it never happened, He/she knew His/her boss was unpredictable.</p><p>* This asshole sent his stooge to search my things. * her thoughts kept spinning. She had to calm down, she knew what she needed. Without waiting, she rushed to the fridge, as after a difficult day she thought that the chocolate milk would soothe her.</p><p>But the fridge was empty.</p><p>"LIEUTENANT !!! She yelled again. "Where’s the last brick of chocolate milk ??? ”</p><p>She knew from the lieutenant’s expression that she was not going to like the answer.</p><p>“I … I offered it to the agent …”</p><p>She thought she was choking.</p><p>“You … Have … Did you offer Agent Stone’s last milk carton?” “</p><p>The lieutenant no longer knew what to answer and shyly nodded. [Y/N]’s world definitely seemed to collapse.</p><p>[Y/N] turned around and hurriedly took her jacket and car keys.</p><p>” Where are you going ?” Said the lieutenant in a trembling voice.</p><p>“Take what belongs to me” she began in a dry voice. “And put a bomb under this fucking truck!”</p><p>She slammed the door, leaving her colleague there. It is unclear whether the end of [Y/N]’s sentence was said jokingly or not. Because she was really capable of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chaptre 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stone, are you kidding me?" "</p><p>Robotnik looked scornfully at the sheet of paper. It had been a few hours since he had sent his drones in search of possible clues in the forest, but currently, it was white cabbage and it had the gift of annoying him.</p><p>He hated when things didn't go the way he wanted, and what he wanted there now was to show, once again, how essential he was.</p><p>How brilliant he was.</p><p>And especially how much better he was.</p><p>And to top it off, when he was already in a bad mood, Stone was coming back from his mission with this damn drawing, and at that time Robotnik really wanted to press him against the wall and yell at him how stupid he was .</p><p>Was there nothing more interesting to take from this little Interpol bitch?</p><p>Since their last discussion, his image often came back to his mind, far too often even to his liking. He had come to think of her strange eyes that she had, that look that had marked him from the start ... It was probably a genetic problem, a problem he had wanted to elucidate. He had done a lot of research to understand Y/N's gaze. [choose your particularity on your eyes] was a rare phenomenon, but possible in humans and he understood that he was facing one of the few existing specimens.</p><p>Finding himself thinking about her annoyed him more than he should, he felt both curious and intrigued by this woman who had arrived from Europe, and when Stone pointed out to him his tendency to obsession, he turned automatically, justifying he kept talking about her because she was the one who stood up to him and he hated it.</p><p>And it was true, absolutely true.</p><p>Once again, he set his eyes on the sheet of paper, before him stood a strange disproportionate and hideous blue creature, to the point where the Doctor sincerely wondered if Stone had been picked up at the local school. Unless his privileged agent gives him a bad joke?</p><p>"It's the only thing i found and it was in her jacket pocket.</p><p>- And?</p><p>- Well ... I think it has value, I think it has something to do with why we are here. "</p><p>Robotnik looked suspiciously at his assistant, basically, Stone had only obeyed his orders and who knows, why had this girl kept this drawing all this time without good reasons? He will clear this up later.</p><p>Throwing the sheet of paper at Stone, he swirled his office chair.</p><p>"Bring me a Latte ..." he breathed, staring at the control screen. "We will talk about all this again when my drones bring me informations. "</p><p>The officer nodded and quickly disappeared to join the second part of the truck, the one assigned to him. How long had he been working for Robotnik? Years. He boasted, moreover, that he had been the only one “to hold on”. But basically, even if everyone in the government admired his patience, Robotnik was not such complicated.</p><p>He thought about how far he had come as he poured milk and coffee into the mug. At the start he obviously had a hard time getting used to his personality. But today he knew that even if the Doctor could be obnoxious and obnoxious, he was the one he trusted the most.</p><p>And Stone was the only one who really knew him.</p><p>Immersed in his thoughts as he brought the coffee to the Doctor, he did not immediately notice that someone had landed behind his back and that a cold metal caressed his neck.</p><p>"It is not good to steal people ..." whispered a female voice behind him. Stone gently spread his arms to show that he was unarmed. Y/N stood in front of him, her eyes burning with anger, obviously waiting for him to be returned what had been taken from her.</p><p>"I don't need my hands to beat you up, Y/N, I'm a government agent."</p><p>- You underestimate me Mister intern?</p><p>- Stone ... Agent Stone.</p><p>- Your old cinematic reference doesn't make me laugh. You have something that belongs to me ... "</p><p>She was obviously talking about drawing, and Stone did not want this confrontation to end in a fight, so it was in his interest to put the commissioner in his pocket.</p><p>"What if you drop your gun and share this coffee with me?" "</p><p>She looks at him with suspicion and then looks at the mug with the same way. He seems honest, it doesn't seem to be a trap.</p><p>"I'm not a fan of coffee ... Especially in America ..." she says suspiciously.</p><p>"Oh, but it's not like any other coffee. This one is an Austrian goat milk latte, you must know this country right? "</p><p>Y/N continues to watch him with suspicion. Of course she knew Austria. She had been there a few times and was sure Stone had never been there and that he only knew about this country was the milk of his goats.</p><p>"Do you really think that working for Interpol limits us to France?"</p><p>- Oh, I know that your organization's headquarters are in Lyon, but you are not French, are you? "</p><p>She pouted intrigued, what was he playing with his questions? Suddenly, she felt like he was trying to find out more about her, but for what purpose? Unless he already knows everything and is just trying to verify ...</p><p>"Okay, do you take my coffee or not?" Said the annoyed agent.</p><p>She grabbed the mug without being sure she could taste it, but finally she took a sip, expecting to spit it out instantly. But it did not happen. And while she gave Stone a surprised look, she took a second sip of this coffee.</p><p>"Are you doing this?" "</p><p>Stone nodded with some pride.</p><p>"Damn, it's ... Delicious!" I don't think I've had such a good drink ...</p><p>- Is that a compliment you give me, Commissioner? "</p><p>Stone was satisfied, but he saw in Y/N's eyes that it was not the delicious coffee that would make her forget what she was here for.</p><p>"It was your boss who sent me to my house, right?" "</p><p>Stone nodded.</p><p>" Perhaps.</p><p>- Oh I'm sure, you're not the kind of guy to act behind your boss, are you?</p><p>- Who knows ? When it is necessary for the good of the Doctor, I consider that I act as I want. "</p><p>She gave him an inquisitive look.</p><p>"My lieutenant tells me that you had a long discussion with hipm/her, a method of diversion or an attempted approach?" "</p><p>He did not have time to answer that the door of the truck opened violently.</p><p> "STONE! Screamed Robotnik's voice as he got out of the vehicle, where is my ...</p><p>He stopped, dead, his face warped in surprise and anger as a grimace appeared on his lips.</p><p>"You !!! "</p><p>Quickly, the Doctor descended the steps of the truck and arrived with a determined step before her, eyes full of distrust.</p><p>" What are you doing here ? ! "</p><p>Robotnik wanted to continue when suddenly he noticed the mug in her hand, the man was seized with horror and gave Stone a murderous look.</p><p>"She is drinking MY latte ??! He yelled.</p><p>"She was pointing a gun in my neck, Doctor!"</p><p>- He took the last chocolate milk from my fridge!</p><p>- NOBODY CARES ! He yelled, "You drink this coffee right there in front of me when you have nothing to do here!" "</p><p>It was too much for Y/N who clenched her fist on the mug as she retaliated.</p><p>"Nothing to do here?" You tell me that, you, who sent your intern to search in my pockets ?!</p><p>- I am not a...</p><p>- SILENCE! He both exclaimed. At that moment, the silhouette of the lieutenant appeared behind Stone who gave him a desperate look.</p><p>"Oh thank god she didn't detonate the truck!"</p><p>- Not what? "</p><p>The lieutenant stopped for a moment in her/his enthusiasm and glanced at Stone who seemed worried.</p><p>"Uh, that was a joke, yes ... a joke ...</p><p>- Oh, you know, she just nearly blew my brain, not the truck. "</p><p>The lieutenant looked at Stone as surprised as shocked.</p><p>"Damn ..." he/she whispered. " I'm so sorry !</p><p>- Oh, you know, bad jokes, I'm used to ... </p><p> The lieutenant then smiled at Stone, finally, this American agent was rather nice. Much more in any case than his boss who seemed to stand up to Y/N on various things that had absolutely nothing to do with the investigation. Obviously the debate focused on the fact that the mug that the commissioner had in hand was Robotnik's coffee. She had wanted to give it back, but the idea that she had left drool there immediately disgusted him. Consequently, Y/N did not see why the Doctor continued to cause a scandal since, anyway, he refused to recover his coffee.</p><p>Both looked at their respective bosses, obviously neither of them had decided to agree with the other and the fight was likely to drag on.</p><p>"I tried to hold her back but ...</p><p>- Oh, don't say anything lieutenant, I know ... »breathed Stone.</p><p>"Your agent broke into my office and stuck something in my pocket.</p><p>- Are you talking about this ridiculous drawing? Was that your advance? Come on! Commissioner, you are unnamed stupid to believe that a scribble on a leaf is a spectacular step forward in this investigation?</p><p>- Because you have better maybe? She spat visibly annoyed.</p><p>"My machines will quickly find clues in the forest, and you will be forced to admit that I would have won!" "</p><p>She winced, even under torture she would never admit to this poor self-absorbed guy he had won against her.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud noise came out of the truck and interrupted them. Robotnik knew what it was all about and rushed inside. Y/N did not hesitate to be invited, which prompted Stone and the lieutenant to follow.</p><p>First surprised by the interior of the truck, Y/N realized that it was a real traveling laboratory. She had to admit that it was impressive, and even if she knew quite a bit about the technology, the one that stood in front of her was new ... Fascinating.</p><p> She got lost. </p><p>Watching the screen carefully, her eyes then slid over to Robotnik, his gaze indicating that the Doctor had a hold, that he had found something and that he was satisfied. The grin on his lips clearly demonstrated this.</p><p>But it was the screen she had to look at, not him.</p><p>Front of her stood a footprint, a strange footprint. And then she jumped.</p><p>This footprint, she had already seen it!</p><p>" Wow ! »She exclaimed surprised! " It is the same ! "</p><p>Robotnik realized while she was there, next to him. He was dying to get her out, but the sentence she had spoken had caught his eye.</p><p>" The same ? "</p><p>Y/N looked for a moment at his American colleague. She had asked her lieutenant to have this fingerprint analyzed, but she realized that if she wanted more speed, she had to rely on Robotnik technology.</p><p>"The one i photographed last night at Karl the Dingo house. "</p><p>The doctor winced in incomprehension. He didn't know if it was the idea of seeing her spend the night outside looking for clues that produced this feeling in him or the impression that she already knew everyone in this rotten bastard.</p><p>She pulled out her cell phone and unlocked it. Robotnik squinted on the screen. The wallpaper was disconcertingly neutral, no relatives, no faces.</p><p>And above all, no boyfriend.</p><p>* Alone * he thought.</p><p>She immediately showed the photo she had taken during the night, no doubt it was the same fingerprint that appeared on Robotnik's computer. Refusing to admit any advance, the Doctor huffed loudly.</p><p>"And I suppose you have never been taught to read an imprint in European police?" "</p><p>Y/N didn't react immediately, and as he turned on his computer, her attention was captured by the way he did it. Everything seemed to be guided simply by his gloved hand.</p><p>" But what is it ?! She exclaimed. Driven by a sickly curiosity, she grabbed the Doctor's hand to take a closer look at his glove. Without realizing, of course, that there was a person at the end of this hand.</p><p>A person whose face had turned red behind his perfectly trimmed mustache.</p><p>She touched Robotnik's hand, sliding her fingers over it to analyze the gloves and all its subtleties. Impressive, he had successfully installed a tactical remote control system in textiles? Better still, on gloves?</p><p>Impressive, she had to admit it, but obviously, she was silent.</p><p>Robotnik was shivering. The contact of his gloved hand with Y/N fingers gave him a strange feeling. How long had he not had such physical contact? He quickly withdrew his hand, annoyed, but the feeling of Y/N's fingers on his left him a strange feeling.</p><p>Y/N glanced at her lieutenant, and her/his expression made her realize that she had just had to do something wrong.</p><p>" Incredible... "</p><p>Robotnik had breathed that phrase, and Stone had quickly continued the conversation.</p><p>"Is something wrong, doctor?"</p><p>- Well, I just used my brilliant technology to find a correspondence of these prints with the animal world ....</p><p>- And? Stone continued, visibly impatient to find out more.</p><p>"There is no correspondence ... This thing ... Literally goes out of the standards!" "</p><p>Y/N looked at the print for a moment, then quickly turned to Stone and grabbed the scrap of paper sticking out of his pocket. Having found her drawing, she unfolded it before the Doctor's eyes and both looked at this strange animal, totally supernatural.</p><p>Then they looked each other straight in the eye.</p><p>He had hazel eyes ... Suddenly thought Y/N.</p><p>But the idea had barely had time to cross her mind that she already left the truck, drawing in hand, taking her lieutenant with her.</p><p>But before leave the truck, she turn to Stone and she challenges him.<br/>« Mon français est parfait, comme toutes les autres langues que je parle. Mais vous avez raison, je ne suis pas française !  » And after this strange sentence, she leave with her lieutenant. She know exactly what she do, now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5 : what i saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We hadn't seen her all day.</p><p>Even though her phone rang, she did not deign to answer it, and the lieutenant found it difficult to justify to his/her superiors why Y/N refused to answer the phone.</p><p>Something hit her in the truck, but what? Why suddenly she locked herself in her room, flatly refusing to go out, even to eat.</p><p>(Lieutenant’s name] had of course tried to make her open the door, but he/she had been constantly receiving either silence or a single word "busy".</p><p>But busy with what?</p><p>As night began to fall and the lieutenant worked on the final details of the investigation, she/he heard the door to the next room open and hoped that the commissioner would offer her/him a break to eat. But when he/she barely looked at her, taking a sweatshirt from the chair, he/she knew that it was absolutely not in her plans. "Where are you going this time, Commissioner? "</p><p>Y/N had already taken the flashlight from their desk, which showed that she intended to go on an adventure alone. It was dark and the weather did not seem to be to his advantage. If she wanted to find what she was looking for, then she had to hurry.</p><p>“Some walk in the forest. "</p><p>The lieutenant did not even rise.</p><p>"Take your gun.</p><p>- Why ? I don't risk being attacked by a bear…</p><p>- At least your phone then. "</p><p>Y/N glanced at this one, she took it and put it on silent.</p><p>"You do not open to anyone and under no pretext of agreement? And if our superiors contact you ... Tell them we're moving on!</p><p>- What if he asks you?</p><p>- That I'm on a track. "</p><p>She did not give her lieutenant time to reply that she was already closing the door. She/He just sighed, telling Him/herself that finally, he/she will order a pizza tonight.</p><p> -----------------</p><p>"Doctor?"</p><p>- I'm busy ! "</p><p>Stone had ajar the door to Robotnik's mobile laboratory and, as usual, had told him how absorbed he was in his work.</p><p>But he didn't care. He entered and closed the door behind him, slowly walking towards the doctor.</p><p>"I'm on a track, these footprints will allow us to know where the animal is ... If it is an animal of course.</p><p>"What else are you thinking about, doctor?"</p><p>- Well, as it is not listed in any file on this planet ... I expect everything! "</p><p>Stone looked at the screen with fascination, the Doctor had always been brilliant in everything he had accomplished. For each mission, he sacrificed all of his time, all of his existence ... Because he lived through his work.</p><p>Stone did not think this was possible, but he felt his boss was much more obsessed with this affair than with all the others. Why ? Was it the strangeness of the specimen they were looking for or the presence of Europeans here?</p><p>It had to be said that this commissioner was not really in the norm. Of course, they had already worked with the police, in Europe or in the USA, often they were called incompetent by Robotnik, like almost all human beings on this planet.</p><p>But she, too, went beyond the standards.</p><p>He knew that Robotnik had noticed that too, maybe he even felt threatened by her. In any case, he knew him well enough to know that if the case was going to be complicated, the presence of this woman was not going to make matters any better.</p><p>He put the latte on the edge of the desk, usually he knew Robotnik was more careful what he said when he got a austrian goat milk latte just before.</p><p>"Doctor, this work is impressive, really. Have you already collected all of these databases?</p><p>- Obviously Stone! "</p><p>He inhaled the delicious smell of coffee, looking at the amazed eyes of his assistant, a great pride grew in him. He was brilliant and he liked to see it through the eyes of others.</p><p>"I was wondering if it would not be interesting to pay a little visit to the Europeans.</p><p>- I hope you are joking ? The Doctor hissed, brushing Stone's suggestion away.</p><p>"No, I think it would even be a very good strategy. Think…</p><p>- We won't win anything good!</p><p>- You know it's not true. "</p><p>He grimaced, we will have to cut off his hand so that he admits that Y/N may have had an interesting track with the drawing.</p><p>Seeing no response from his superior, Stone continued.</p><p>"She had the fingerprint too, what if she knew something else she didn't want to tell us?" Her assistant is much more cooperative than she ...</p><p>- You want to go ask her a few questions ... "</p><p>Stone nodded. He knew that suggesting things to Robotnik was a big risk.</p><p>"Better, something tells me that you are now one step ahead of them. We could just see how they are floundering. "</p><p>Robotnik was thinking about how she left the truck, she seemed nervous. Was it because she found that she couldn't do anything about his technology? Basically, Stone was right, perhaps it was an opportunity to assert his superiority and declare Y/N a checkmate for good.</p><p>Without warning, he got up from his seat and shoved Stone, without forgetting his coffee.</p><p>"Prepare the car, let's go."</p><p>- But you don't ..</p><p>- We are going to ask Y/N a few questions. I would like to know how she got this drawing and how she discovered so much in such a short time. Then… I will show her how my technology is superior to her methods… ”</p><p>He no longer listened to Stone, much too eager to show again that he had won. And so the agent followed the doctor without arguing, hurrying to prepare the car while the night and rain had been falling on Green Hills for a few hours already.</p><p> -----</p><p>"You are on the messenger of Commissioner Y/N ..."</p><p>[Lieutenant’s name] hung up. It was the tenth time that he/she had attempted to contact her supervisor without success, night had fallen and nothing was on the horizon.</p><p>Where was she ? How many kilometers had she walked, alone and now in the dark? Was she lost? Did she run out of battery?</p><p>For all these years, she has always remained unpredictable, seeming to be accountable to no one.</p><p>But the concern was twisting her/his stomach, it was rare that Y/N did not show up, at least at one time of the day ... And there, it had been more than seven hours since she had disappeared as if by magic.</p><p>It was then that he/she knew things were going to get complicated when he/she saw two large headlights maneuvering in the hotel parking lot.</p><p>She/he sighed, what was he doing here? He/She had promised Y/N to open to no one, but maybe Agent Stone had something important to say to him/her. There was a knock on the office door and he/she got up to open it.</p><p>His/Her heart stopped when he/she realized that he was not alone and that Robotnik was with him.</p><p>" What are you doing here ? [Lieutenant Name] grumbled, making them realize that he/she had something else to do.</p><p>"Y/N is here?" "</p><p>Robotnik didn't even greet him/her, not a look, nothing, he walked past her, jostling her, climbing the stairs followed closely by Agent Stone who smiled sympathetically at the lieutenant.</p><p>"Well no, imagine that she hasn't come home since this afternoon ..."</p><p>This info did not touch the Doctor, he was far too busy scrutinizing the office shared by the two policeguys, everything seemed perfectly tidy and nothing caught his eye. Stone, however, wondered.</p><p>"Since this afternoon?" "</p><p>The lieutenant nodded.</p><p>"After her argument with your very dear boss, she locked herself in her room, then ended up coming out after several hours. She glared at the Doctor who didn't even notice the hint. “She put on a sweatshirt, sneakers and took her phone before disappearing. I don’t know where she is, the car is still there and it has been raining all night. I'm really starting to worry.</p><p>- Did you say she took her phone?</p><p>- I'm not that stupid Stone, I called her at least fifty times ... "</p><p>Robotnik turned to them, determined.</p><p>"She stayed in her room, you say? "</p><p>The lieutenant nodded.</p><p>"Where is this room?" "</p><p>He hurried out of the office to go into the next room, the lieutenant was in shock and followed him in protest.</p><p>" You are serious ? You're not going to get into her ... "</p><p>She/he didn’t have time to finish her sentence as Robotnik was already using his gloves to unlock her door.</p><p>"I don’t care.” He called before entering, but he didn't take more than three steps before freezing in front of what he saw.</p><p>If there weren't a bed in the middle of the room, no one would have known that room was a bedroom. There was nothing more. Y/N had put the other pieces of furniture in the room on the side and in front of Robotnik stood a strange wall reupholstered with a series of photocopies and strange pictures. The commissioner had obviously established links between these different sheets, she had also highlighted information. The central work? A satellite vision of the city of Greenhills and its surroundings, notes written here and there, places surrounded by the black marker. The colored lines went in all directions, from one photo or page of text to another ... The probable aim of the maneuver was undoubtedly to have an overview of all the information she had in his possession, in reality, even a brilliant decoder of the American army would see there only the beginning of an obsessional neurosis, the work of a psychotic ...</p><p>Or pure genius.</p><p>At this moment Stone saw the Doctor's gaze change, something had just lit up in his eyes. He felt like Robotnik was absorbed in what he saw, fascinated. The agent knew what it meant, yes, he did. Robotnik had only looked at this kind of work, his machines and his work.</p><p>To have that fascinated look at another person’s work meant only one thing.</p><p>And Stone understood that very well ...</p><p>The doctor turned, his coat fluttering behind him as he left the hotel. If Y/N was outside, he would find her and quickly, it was necessary, much more since he had seen what was in his room.</p><p>But as he walked briskly across the parking lot, he heard a voice rise behind him, a voice he knew all too well.</p><p>"What are you doing there?" "</p><p>He turned around and saw her there, behind him, the rain was falling without interrupting but it did not matter to him. He was watching her. Her strangely colored hair was pressed against her pale face and her clothes were soaked. Visibly refrigerated, she looked around, intrigued.</p><p>Her eyes met those of Robotnik.</p><p>The doctor did not know what to answer. She had advanced towards him and each step made the sound of a paddling pool. So she really spent the night outside?</p><p>She passed Robotnik before stopping for a moment, she was too busy with what she had found and seemed already to have forgotten her first question, finally, she didn't care what he was doing here, she was exhausted , but she got what she wanted.</p><p>And then again her eyes met those of Robotnik, something strange happened, she put that on the exhaustion, but she had the impression that there, as dawn broke, the face of his American counterpart seemed softer and more human than usual.</p><p>"I know where he was hiding ..." she hissed as if she was speaking only to herself.</p><p>At that moment, Robotnik did not know what to answer, the woman in front of him was a reflection of what he had seen in this room. She had no machines, no technology at her service, and yet she worked hard over and over to find what she was looking for.</p><p>To succeed.</p><p>"He had his hideout in the forest and ...</p><p>- Later ! Hissed Robotnik on the defensive. He suddenly felt fragile like a child in front of her and he was unable to explain it, it made him nervous. The doctor turned around without looking at her more.</p><p>"Stone, let's go!</p><p>- But Doctor ...</p><p>- I saw what I wanted to see, let's go! "</p><p>Lieutenant and Stone looked at each other in surprise, the latter nodding in goodbye when his superior had already entered in the big black pickup truck.</p><p>And as they watched them go, the lieutenant approached Y/N.</p><p>"I was deadly worried ... Are you okay?"</p><p>- Yes ... I found what I was looking for ... But I think a helping hand will not be refused ... "</p><p>And while the pickup vanished in the dawn, Y/N sought to explain what had happened between her and Robotnik at that time ... But unable to understand it, she was sure that a thing.</p><p>Tomorrow he will accompany her to the den.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everybody !<br/>Hope you always like my story ! <br/>Sooo the next chapter will be really...Funny ? ;) You'll see !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y / N decides to propose Robotnik to come with her to Sonic's den. But when she decides to sneak in, she finds herself in a situation where she has no choice but to ask for the Doctor's help. It’s very unconfortable ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robotnik hadn't said a single word all the way back to the truck.<br/>
Sitting, arms folded, he had tried to sweep away everything he had experienced in the past two hours from his mind. But as soon as he got there, he thought about what he had seen in Y/N's room.<br/>
He thought back to that moment of suspension when he found himself facing her.<br/>
Impatient to return to his lab to drown it all in the work, he preferred to remain silent and, once there, asked not to be disturbed.<br/>
By sending his drones into the forest to scan the prints, he had picked up with them an electromagnetic wave that had aroused his curiosity.<br/>
Waves, there were everywhere and all the time, the current era required it.<br/>
But he had never seen one like that.<br/>
According to his first theory, the thing that had caused the failure had caused it because of this wave. It was the source and everything started from the baseball field.<br/>
To understand the origin of this wave, it was therefore necessary to find the strange "thing" which was at the origin of it and that was far from being won.</p><p>So if, of course, send your drones to scan the area to detect possible other similar electromagnetic markers.<br/>
Someone knocked at the door.</p><p>The Doctor glanced quickly at the time, twilight must have been long overdue and night had settled on Green Hills. The day had passed relatively quickly and he was glad he hadn't thought about what had happened that morning.</p><p>There was a knock on the door again.</p><p>He grumbled, who could bother him at this hour? If it was Stone, he would hear it! What did he not understand in the word "busy"? »... Unless, of course, he only came to bring him coffee.<br/>
"WHAT? I told you not to ... "<br/>
His sentence did not go further, he had arrived opening the door like a tornado and while he was going to unleash his anger, it crashed like a wave on a rock.<br/>
It wasn't Stone who was behind the door.</p><p>He fell to the nose with the strange eyes of Commissioner Y/N. Hiding his surprise, he looked at her from head to toe.<br/>
" You again ?!...<br/>
- Thank you. Why did you come to see me this morning? "<br/>
Robotnik was surprised that she put it back again, he thought she would have forgotten his presence and that things would have happened as if nothing had happened.<br/>
" Forget. What are you coming to do here? You are alone ? "<br/>
She nodded positively. The idea that she had come to see him alone intrigued and frightened him without him being able to explain it.<br/>
"Your assistant? She said, wanting to make sure the Doctor was alone too.<br/>
- He is sleeping.<br/>
- All right, let him continue, did you want a drive ? "<br/>
Robotnik looked at her, surprised, why was she offering him a drive? A drive ... Both? Obviously, he had the strange impression that the Commissioner was reading in his mind.<br/>
"Don't you want to know what was hidden in this forest? Me yes, then I go back, and I think your little electronic toys could give themselves to heart.<br/>
"These are not toys ..." he hissed in a somber voice. Obviously, she couldn't understand how much more his machines were to him than vulgar toys. It was what he held dearest in the world, what he offered to the world, the only thing he was really proud of. Y/N raised her eyebrows, suddenly feeling like she had hit a sore spot.<br/>
"Either, are you coming or not?" She said to brush away the discomfort.<br/>
He had a moment to think ... Something inside him seemed to push him to go. He felt terribly attracted to the idea of going to the forest to see what she had found. But on the other side, accepting her offer meant that he accepted, for this time at least, to collaborate with her ... Whereas he had promised himself to find the source of the problem first and alone.<br/>
But it was stronger than him, he could not let this opportunity pass ...</p><p>"I'm taking my gloves," he called out.<br/>
Something stronger made him get out of the truck and follow Y/N to the car.<br/>
" What is that ? He threw contemptuously, looking at the old car that was parked near the truck.<br/>
"Airport rental ... You don't like it?" "<br/>
The doctor looked at the car, wondering if it had been picked up in a pound instead.<br/>
"Is Interpol saving money?"<br/>
- Let's say they put the money in more important areas ... It rolls, it's the main one right? "<br/>
It took the duo a short time to reach the part of the forest where Y/N had spotted the den. Finding the entrance now seemed like child's play. However, it was not easy to distinguish the opening in the dark and in the brush.</p><p>Her flashlight lit the hole which seemed to allow the animal to enter inside. A cavity where she could easily sneak in, and so did he. Seeming to be composed of both earth and branch to avoid sagging, it should be flexible but effective.<br/>
"I'll sneak in there first and you will follow me, okay?" "<br/>
Robotnik watched her from head to toe. Did she really imagine he was going to roll in the mud?<br/>
"Doctor, do you want to see what's in there or not?"<br/>
- You can do it alone! He hissed.<br/>
"Ah, now I am useful, delighted to learn it ..."<br/>
Y/N had removed her jacket in order to be more leashed to slip into the den. Robotnik had taken a quick look at her at that time. It was the first time he had seen her without the amplitude of her jacket and he could observe a rather well proportioned silhouette.</p><p>"Doctor?" "<br/>
His eyes rose to Y/N.<br/>
"If you could not leave me there as an idiot, I would be grateful. "<br/>
He didn't answer and just crossed his arms. "Hurry up, I don't have to do that!" "<br/>
Without a word, she started to slide into the cavity, it was narrow but you could easily cross it. She had easily managed to tow herself entirely inside, sliding gently, ignoring the mud and the moisture that stuck on the tissue of her clothes. But as she walked gently, she suddenly felt resistance in her hips.<br/>
"Ah, I hadn't thought of that ..."<br/>
She tried again to tow herself to the other side of the den, to no avail. Rolling her eyes to her hips, she felt that a branch had caught on her waist and was holding her in place. Y/N swore, she should have thought about it and also removed her belt, thus avoiding this kind of ... Mishap. She tried to drop her hands down to her hips, but the position she was in did not allow her that sort of thing.<br/>
" Shit ! "... she breathed. "Doctor?" His voice was louder, hoping it hadn't failed him.<br/>
* If he left me there, my ghost will haunt him all his life * Doctor!<br/>
" What now ? She heard echoes ... She couldn't hold back a sigh of relief.<br/>
"I have ... shall we say ... a problem. "<br/>
A beam of light was reflected at his feet, showing that Robotnik had listened to listen.<br/>
" What kind of problem ?<br/>
- The kind of problem that I couldn't solve alone ... "<br/>
On the other side, she could have heard Robotnik pester annoyance.<br/>
"I'm stuck, I think it's my belt that is stuck in something ...<br/>
- What do you want me to do about it ?! He said.<br/>
"Well, you come to detach me otherwise I stay there and we will not move forward!<br/>
- You maybe ...<br/>
- Come on Doctor, if you leave me there I promise to curse you until the end of time! "</p><p>No more words. Y/N thought for a moment that this asshole was gone.<br/>
"Okay, what should I do?"<br/>
- Remove your coat, slip into the cavity and join me, stipling as you are, there is enough room for both of us.<br/>
- stipling?<br/>
- Finally, you are not big I mean! Come on! I take root! She hissed.<br/>
As he took off his coat and dropped it on Y/N's jacket, (It shouldn't be too dirty either) Robotnik really wondered if he was doing what he was preparing to do ... For Y/N as well.<br/>
He quickly put his gloves back in his tunic pocket before sliding into the muddy cavity, a grimace of disgust appeared on his face as he walked carefully to join the commissioner. He cursed her, never anyone, not even Stone had put him in such a situation.<br/>
* When it's all over, she'll hear me * he thought as he saw Y/N's soles.<br/>
" I see you.<br/>
- Sneak until your hands are at my waist. "<br/>
The situation was delicate, advancing slowly, his clothes rubbing those of Y/N and he had to resolve to be in contact with her, the cavity was too narrow to allow a distance of more than 2 centimeters between them and his body regularly touched her . As his face came up to the young woman's, Robotnik felt like he had run a marathon. Their noses could almost touch and he felt her breath against his face.<br/>
He was shivering.<br/>
She looked at his face and his strange eyes, his perfume had reached her nostrils and she felt her body lean against hims. Not out of need, but out of necessity. The situation made her extremely uncomfortable, especially since they found it hard not to look straight in the eyes when their lips could almost touch.<br/>
"You ... my belt ..." she breathed softly, as if her jaw was paralyzed. If she had noticed that Robotnik had red cheeks, she had put that on the fact that he must have snuck up here.</p><p>"I ... I'm going to have to touch you ..." he breathed.<br/>
She turned her face slightly.<br/>
" Yes of course. She whispered, then she felt Robotnik's hands slide down to her hips and her breath suddenly accelerated, the cavity seemed to have taken several degrees celsius as her blood soaked her cheeks. Robotnik, meanwhile, was shaking, the moment his hands had touched the young woman's hips, he did not know what to do. Completely helpless in the face of this improbable physical contact, he remained paralyzed for a moment before remembering why he was touching her.<br/>
After several attempts, the doctor had to admit that the belt clip resisted him.<br/>
" Impossible ! He hissed! "I don't have enough space to detach it!" "<br/>
She caught her breath, why had she taken this kind of belt, which even in normal situation she had trouble detaching?<br/>
"In this case, we have no choice ..."<br/>
Robotnik looked up at her.<br/>
"In my lower back, near the pants ... I ... kept my knife ..."<br/>
Robotnik was dizzy, and if he weren't caulked in a tiny cavity, he probably would have passed out.<br/>
"Are you serious?<br/>
- Damn it, do you have another idea? "<br/>
The silence. No, apart from the unexpected idea of having to hug her to grab the famous knife that was behind her, he saw no solution. His heart would explode as his arms slid down the hips to touch the lower back. Having no view at the back of the commissioner, he had to slide his hands to feel the case protrude from the belt.<br/>
* If shame killed, I would be dead by now ... * she thought.<br/>
"I have it ..." he breathed.<br/>
"Do not let it fall, cut this belt, sneak out and pull me towards the den." "<br/>
She felt then that he started to cut the leather of his belt, but this contact with him became much too pleasant and that had the gift of annoying her.<br/>
"Are you doing it on purpose to take your time?" She whispered angrily.<br/>
" Of course not ! Do you think it's easy to cut leather when you're cramped? Next time I leave you there!<br/>
- There will be no next time she hissed. "<br/>
She felt the last stab free her and the belt loosened from her hips. At that moment, the two of them breathed and Robotnik slipped in front of her to reach the den. Once feet on the ground, he grabbed Y/N's hand and pulled her towards him so that she too could escape. He received her so that she would not fall head first and this situation was even more uncomfortable than the previous one. Hand in hand, they were still far too close for his liking.<br/>
Detaching from each other, they glanced quickly at what was in this strange shelter.<br/>
"This" thing "... seemed to live like us ..." Y/N whispered. But Robotnik didn't really listen to her. He had taken his gloves out of his tunic pocket and was already scanning the habitat.<br/>
"You see that you did well to come ..."<br/>
She only had a sidelong glance and a grimace in response and that made her smile. While looking for traces of electromagnetic waves, y:n set out to search the cabin in a more traditional way.<br/>
"He won't come back here ..." she whispered. "He left not long ago, he fled ... Probably because of your drones.<br/>
"Probably because of nothing at all ..." muttered Robotnik. "He left because he exposed himself by causing the breakdown"<br/>
Maybe the doctor was right, but one thing was certain, he would never come back here ... The only things they could find are clues to his next destination, nothing more.<br/>
Y/N was obviously thinking, this track was not very useful. But by discovering the hideout of the animal, she would be able to establish a perimeter where it had been able to take refuge, and for that she had to take a map. After placing the refuge on it, she will think back to the footprints she had found at Karl's house. The animal was probably circulating throughout the city, but its favorite places should be near where it sleeps.</p><p>“I have the data I need. "<br/>
Robotnik's voice was raised behind her and, turning to look at him she nodded.<br/>
"So we have nothing more to do here." "<br/>
Robotnik carefully removed his gloves to put them in his pockets.<br/>
"Honor you, Commissioner ..." by pointing to the cavity from which they had come, a grin distorted his lips.<br/>
" Why ? Want to save me again if I'm stuck? "<br/>
Robotnik did not expect this answer and the wink that followed plunged him into some uneasiness. What he had felt earlier came back to him like a wave in the face and he blew, annoyed.<br/>
"I'm kidding ..." she said, sneaking back into the cavity, Robotnik waited until she was out to follow.</p><p>"Could you drive?" "<br/>
Y/N asked her that question as they headed for the car, Robotnik looking out of the corner of her eye?<br/>
"I would like to see on the map where it could have hidden, for that I need my two hands. She handed him the keys and without even waiting for his to answer slipped into the passenger seat, retrieving a card from the glove box.<br/>
" We are here... "<br/>
The car started, Robotnik didn't even want to hear her think. He was thinking about his clothes full of dirt, the fact that he had to drive an old pile of junk in the middle of the night to find the technology in his truck and all because of her.<br/>
"If we stick to a classic animal, it can never stray too far from its original home, do you follow me Doctor?"<br/>
- No, I'm driving, keep talking on your own ... "<br/>
She was silent, turning over on her map, marker in hand, she had positioned the marker on the map.<br/>
"He must be hiding in a house that runs along the forest, but not too far from here ..."<br/>
She had toured Green Hills enough to note who lived and where, and as she established the perimeter, two houses appeared to be of potential interest.<br/>
"I have two possibilities, the animal is either at Karl the Dingo's house or at the sheriff's house ... But I don't think it is at ...<br/>
- He's at Wachowski's. "<br/>
The doctor's voice had cut off her thinking.<br/>
"And why do you think?"<br/>
- Not because of one of your rough theories, but because I picked up an electromagnetic wave at the baseball field and drew it.<br/>
- An electromagnetic wave? She repeated in shock. "And when were you planning to tell me about it?"<br/>
- I have nothing to tell you.<br/>
- Of course if we are there, both of us in this car, because I offered to come with me. This matter must be resolved and we must find out what caused it. "<br/>
" WE ? "<br/>
She jumped in surprise, did she really say "we"? She looked down at the map. Hiding his discomfort.<br/>
"This electromagnetic wave is all over Green Hills, it cleared exponentially the night of the outage and it is probably it which caused the destruction of your satellite."<br/>
- But who can cause such a charge? She said, taking advantage of the fact that Robotnik was far too happy to share his discovery.<br/>
Robotnik didn't answer right away, but he could feel Y/N's eyes staring at him and if he hadn't had to look at the road, he probably would have looked into her.<br/>
"Nothing that does not come from this planet ..."<br/>
At this moment, Y/N rummaged in the pocket of his jacket, wedging the marker in his mouth and took out the drawing of Karl the Dingo.<br/>
"Damn ... This old fool might be right from the start. "<br/>
But as she said this sentence in a low voice, a strange noise had just emanated from the car.<br/>
" What is that ?? Exclaimed Robotnik.<br/>
" What have you done ??<br/>
- NOTHING ! I was just driving! "<br/>
The dashboard had gone out and the engine had stopped, they only had time to park along the road that led to Green Hills.<br/>
The two of them were now alone with a broken down car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this chapter was a little more longer than others, but i really love to write it ! ;)<br/>Hope you like to read :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken agent Stone a long time before he realized that the sound he was hearing was not in his dream. Asleep on his desk, the slight vibrations of his cell phone and his ringing brought him out of his torpor.</p><p>A burst of panic! He glanced quickly at the time on his desk clock, who could call him so late? The doctor ? Had he forgotten something? Maybe his Latte !!</p><p>"Doctor?" I ... I'm sorry, I ... "</p><p>"Good evening Agent Stone. "</p><p>The voice that cut him off was not that of the Doctor, no, but it was just as familiar to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you so late ... Do you know who I am?"</p><p>- This little European accent lets me suppose that you are Y/N’s Lieutenant ?</p><p>- Indeed, I'm so sorry, you were sleeping I suppose? "</p><p>Stone was now much more intrigued by the reason for his call than by the rest.</p><p>"I was taking a nap, why are you calling me?</p><p>- I have a service to ask you ...</p><p>- Which ?</p><p>- Is your boss with you? "</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, surprised by this strange question.</p><p>"Well, I guess he is in his lab, working as usual, until very late. He doesn't sleep much. Much less than me.</p><p>- Could you check? "</p><p>Stone had heard a hint of anxiety in her/his voice, but as he stepped out of a truck compartment to look at the doctor’s lab, he noticed that the lights were off.</p><p>"Stone?</p><p>- One minute ! He snapped sharply.</p><p>Advancing towards the door, he called the doctor softly, but the doctor did not answer him and while he wanted to open the door, it remained definitively closed.</p><p>There was no longer any doubt, his boss was not in the truck.</p><p>" So ?</p><p>- How did you know he was not there?</p><p>- In your opinion ? Who have I been looking for in the hotel for half an hour? "</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Stone understood where he/she was coming from.</p><p>"Y/N is not with you, is that?</p><p>- Bingo, and I bet your boss will be where mine is.</p><p>- What's wrong with them leaving together? ? "</p><p>The lieutenant did not answer.</p><p>"Honestly I am worried, I fall on her voicemail every time ...</p><p>- Okay, I'll join you. "</p><p>He hung up, not really knowing why he told him/her that. And taking his jacket, he was really thinking about what do Robotnik and Y/N both leave when they vowed never to work together.</p><p> ------</p><p>"You are impressively incompetent! "</p><p>Robotnik's annoyed voice rose over the edge of the forest when the car never wanted to restart.</p><p>"So this car you drive is not starting and it's my fault !?</p><p>- It's your car !! He yelled "I should never have followed you!" From the start it was ... "</p><p>Y/N was not listening to him, she had grabbed her phone and swore when she discovered that it too had decided to die.</p><p>" Shit ! No more battery. She considered the Doctor pacing on the side of the road. "Make yourself useful, call your assistant to come and help us out!</p><p>- Do you think I'm walking around with a phone?</p><p>- What?  Do you have electronic gloves and not even a phone? "</p><p>"Don't take me for a fool, Y/N," he hissed. "While you were still whining in your mother's skirts, I was getting my fifth PhD.</p><p>- Oh, fantastic ... »she whispered. "Should I applaud you?" "</p><p>In truth he knew nothing. He didn’t know that her mother leave away when she was child and that in truth, she never had a chance to cry in her dress.</p><p>"Well, mister big head has a plan to make it all right, so? "</p><p>The doctor had looked around. On the side of the road stretched the forest as far as the eye could see while the road seemed to lead to a luminous sign. Maybe that was where he would find a way to call Stone and bring him here.</p><p>"For a policewoman, you are not very smart! He launched in a proud tone. “Over there, there is a luminous sign, let's go. "</p><p>The commissioner did not take note of Robotnik's remark, she did not have the opportunity anyway since he walked without even waiting for her. They didn't exchange a word until they got to what appeared to be a roadside restaurant. Robotnik rushed to the phone booth and slipped two coins that he had in his pocket.</p><p>After two tones, he answered.</p><p>"Doctor ?!</p><p>-Stone !!! You must come and get me!</p><p>-Where are you ? "</p><p>He heard a voice behind his agent.</p><p>"You are not alone, Stone ??</p><p>-Y/N is with you? "</p><p>He sighed. Obviously, the lieutenant must have been involved too.</p><p>"Obviously, otherwise I would probably not be in this situation! “Stone! I gave you an order, take the car and come get me before I take her eyes off!</p><p>- You should already tell me where you are a doctor ... "</p><p>He activated his gloves to display the gps data, but as he communicated the Gps data he seemed to have lost Stone in the process.</p><p>"Just tell him we're on pizza loundge!" Hissed Y/N's voice behind him.</p><p>"Ah, yes I see ..." Stone gave the name of the place to the lieutenant who calculated the road on her/his phone. "I'll be there in an hour and a half.</p><p>- An hour and a half ??? “ Screamed Robotnik. It was insurmountable.</p><p>"I'm doing it quickly, take the opportunity to have a drink right?" "</p><p>Stone's last remark made him brutally knock down the telephone handset. He was on edge.</p><p>When Stone had hung up, he turned to the lieutenant who was looking at him with concern.</p><p>" So ?</p><p>- Oh yes, you were right, they both left and ... they are fine. "</p><p>She/he sighed in relief.</p><p>"But the car broke down and ... I really have to go get them, and quickly, otherwise they will kill each other. "</p><p>------------------</p><p>"So? What did we say? "</p><p>Robotnik turned to the commissionner with a wicked look.</p><p>"He and your lieutenant won't be there for more than an hour!" I will have to stay here with you for an hour!</p><p>- Otherwise, apart from anger, you know how to express something else? "</p><p>They glared at each other.</p><p>"It is good, since I have no choice and that I am starving! »She launched then while going towards the pizzeria. "An hour is the time to eat a pizza, right? "</p><p>Robotnik was uncomfortable. What else did he have aside from staying outside waiting for Stone to arrive? In addition, it was necessary to recognize had not eaten for a long time. But the idea of eating outside disturbed him ... He never ate outside. Very difficult on food, he only ate what Stone prepared for him and never left his lab or his rest area.</p><p>Here he would have to eat outside, in a place where I did not know ... Food cooked by a stranger.</p><p>He was sick of it just to think.</p><p>When they had just entered the completely deserted pizzeria, a waiter came to meet them and commented on greeting them.</p><p>"May I install you at one…. "</p><p>"I'm settling there! Cut Robotnik by jostling him, Y/N glared at the waiter before following without saying a word.</p><p>"Have you decided to shame me?" She said annoyed.</p><p>"I have considered the places and to me this place seems the furthest from the unpleasant places, it also gives a good overview of the outside and seems sheltered from unnecessary noise.</p><p>- Doctor, we're alone.</p><p>- For the moment. It will also allow me to quickly see Stone's car arriving. "</p><p>She rolled her eyes, exasperated, when the waiter came to bring them the cards.</p><p>" You want to drink something ? He asked, taking out his order book. We have a house cocktail this week and…</p><p>- Put two! Said the commissioner. Robotnik glared at her. How did this cheeky little girl decide for him? And as the waiter walked away, she shrugged, giving him a carnivorous smile.</p><p>"You really need it believe me."</p><p>- It's me who decides !</p><p>- Well then, choose your pizza! "</p><p>Y/N had already leafed through the menu and had chosen one of these favorite classics, so she looked up at Robotnik to watch the strange spectacle face to her.</p><p>While the menu consisted of pizza and pasta, he seemed totally lost, obviously it was the first time he had touched a restaurant menu in his life. Even if he tried to show that he was in control, the wrinkles near his eyes betrayed him. Y/N found herself thinking he was almost touching.</p><p>"What, you have five PhD and you don't know how to choose a restaurant dish? Maybe you want some help? ”</p><p>Robotnik's gaze pierced Y/N.</p><p>- No thanks ! He hissed.</p><p>There is a short silence.</p><p>"But finally, where do we say what to eat on the plates? "</p><p>Y/N couldn't hide a smile. She leaned gently toward him to look at the map.</p><p>"There, for example, they say it's an extremely spicy dish.</p><p>- No, I hate that!</p><p>- So take this one, if you like simple things ... "</p><p>The waiter came up to them and Y/N returned to her place correctly. He listened to their order and put away his note pad.</p><p>"Little romantic outing?"</p><p>- Sorry ?! Hissed Robotnik. Y/N meanwhile blinked outraged.</p><p>"No, no, we are colleagues, meeting debriefing, you see the kind ...</p><p>- Yep. Said the waiter with a wink. "You know, you are not the first couple that I recover, because they got lost frolicking in the forest ..." he launched with a smile.</p><p>Y/N and Robotnik stared at each other, the discomfort they were experiencing at the moment was intense. Remember the condition of their clothes (and the lack of a commissioner's belt), they understood what the waiter seemed to want to say to them.</p><p>"Are you deaf?" She just told you that we were colleagues! Robotnik's gaze was like two revolvers pointed at the server.</p><p>"Yes maybe" the young waiter shrugged. "Nice complicity between colleagues in any case!" he then left without adding anything else, leaving Robotnik and Y/N in a strange atmosphere.</p><p>" Whatever ! She launched first, leaning on the back of her seat.</p><p>" Dumbass ! "</p><p>There followed a long silence.</p><p>"Were you thirsty, Y/N?" "</p><p>The commissioner looked up at Robotnik again.</p><p>"Your glass and half empty ..."</p><p>She had actually drunk half of her alcoholic aperitif in one go.</p><p>"Speak for yourself!" Yours is empty! "</p><p>Robotnik glanced briefly at his glass and dismissed the conversation with the back of his hand.</p><p>"So is it possible that we can pick up where we left off?</p><p>- Good idea, I don't have that to do! "</p><p>She glared at him, he always had this completely unbearable way of speaking.</p><p>"Can your truck be serviced?"</p><p>- I don't like your humor, Y/N. He retorted in a grimace.</p><p>"For that you should have some humor ...</p><p>- I'm making jokes!</p><p>- Rotten!</p><p>- You're just too dumb to understand them!</p><p>- I'm so dumb ??!"</p><p>The waiter had returned and was watching the argument with an amused look.</p><p>"Is this an argument between colleague, I imagine?</p><p>- SHUT UP !!! "</p><p>They stopped talking at that moment, all of them, Robotnik and Y/N, had said these words at exactly the same time.</p><p>The waiter was surprised, he put down the dishes and stepped aside before being embedded in the table.</p><p>They ate without a word.</p><p>While he was eating, Robotnik glanced discreetly at the commissioner. She seemed somewhere else and was eating slowly, looking out the window. The light from the headlights of cars that passed from time to time was reflected in her eyes. She wasn’t looking for a conversation, or anything else. She had visibly locked herself in a bubble, to think.</p><p>It was something that suited him very well.</p><p>And when she wanted to do the same, her eyes met Robotnik's eyes and they realized that they had spent the meal looking at each other without saying a word.</p><p>" And so ? Y/N said visibly uneasy. "What did you want to tell me earlier?</p><p>- I ... "At that time, Robotnik realized that she was not alone in this bubble, that they were actually both there. This moment was strange and made him nervous. Who would have thought that he, Robotnik, would find himself in a lost road restaurant eating a barely cooked pizza in front of a woman who, height of the situation, was also his professional rival? Come to think of it, it might not have been a date, but it might have been the thing that had been closest to him in his life. Red rose to his cheeks.</p><p>But they didn't have time to continue their discussions, as the headlights from Stone's car appeared in the window.</p><p>When the car pulled over, Robotnik jumped out of his chair and walked over to Stone, raising his hands.</p><p>" It's not too soon !! I thought I was wasting away. He exclaimed as he made his way to the car, ignoring [Lieutenant name] leaning on the passenger door.</p><p>The agent looked at his boss.</p><p>"What ??!</p><p>- Doctor, you have dirt on your pants and shoes… What happened to you? ”</p><p>Robotnik glanced at his dirty clothes for Stone.</p><p>" No question ! He hissed.</p><p>"Commissioner, where is your belt? The agent said when Y/N came up to him.</p><p>"Good evening, Stone. I sincerely believe that you are badly paid for what you experience on a daily basis. She began. "My belt ... well, let's say that ... we had ...</p><p>- An accident ! Hissed Robotnik. " An accident ! I had to cut her belt because she is unable to sneak into a hole. "</p><p>Stone gave him an uneasy look.</p><p>"Stop with that !!! He said, getting into the car, slamming the door.</p><p>"Really, ask for a Pay rise ..." whispered the commissioner.</p><p>He smiled at Y/N, nodding to her, when he turned to [lieutenant name) he/she looked up at the sky with a distraught look, the road was likely to be long, very long.</p><p>When Stone had started the car and the gps indicated that there was approximately an hour and a half of driving before arriving at Green Hills, (Lieutenant name) glanced in the rear view mirror to watch her/ his superior and Stone’s looking at himself as a dog earthenware.</p><p>"Okay, can you explain to me how you got there?" Agent Stone said to untie the tongues of the two accomplices.</p><p>"How did we get there?" "Started Robotnik insisting on the we," It's very simple, SHE took me into her heap of junk when we could very well have used my machines and wanted to follow her instinct and as usual it was missed ! "</p><p>Y/N looked at him with wide eyes of anger.</p><p>"How is it as usual ?? She said shocked. "Please note that it is your fault that we are there.</p><p>- MY FAULT ? Robotnik's voice sounded louder than before. "It was YOUR car that broke down!</p><p>- To find your creature!</p><p>- You’re also looking for it!</p><p>- Well, at least I find things, not like your machines! "</p><p>[Lieutenant name] looked at Agent Stone distraught, he/she couldn't take it any longer and preferred ultimately when they were both silent.</p><p>Suddenly a brake application was made, Robotnik and Y/N were thrown forward and without belts, their faces would probably have eaten the front seats.</p><p>"Doctor! Stone's voice was dry and firm. "I hear you again, ONLY once talking about what happened or accusing Y/N, I deprive you of Latte until further notice. "</p><p>Robotnik's face decomposed like that of a child deprived of his favorite treat, Y/N gloated.</p><p>"As for you commissioner" continued (lieutenant name), turning too. A word about Robotnik or tonight and your chocolate milks are over. "</p><p>Y/N felt the ground collapse under her feet.</p><p>"You ... wouldn't dare!</p><p>- Try ! "</p><p>She frowned in her seat with the pout of a capricious little girl. Neither of them seemed to want to protest, and silence fell again in the car.</p><p>After half an hour, Stone glanced at [lieutenant name].</p><p>"Thank you for your support lieutenant. "</p><p>He/She gave him that look with a smile.</p><p>“You have to know how to be firm sometimes. "</p><p>Stone in turn smiles.</p><p>"Finally, their misadventures allowed me to know you a little more lieutenant ...</p><p>- Call me [lieutenant name], Agent Stone.</p><p>"[lieutenant name] ..." he repeated softly. He/she was happy that the night hid him/her glowing complexion. "Very well [lieutenant name]. Let's do that. And get to know me now. "</p><p>The young man/woman glanced in the rear view mirror to make sure everything was going well in the back seat.</p><p>"No but ... I'm hallucinating. "</p><p>Stone gave her/him an intrigued look.</p><p>" Look at them ! "</p><p>Stone glanced back, they fell asleep deeply, rocked by the roar of the engine, but no doubt they had moved in their sleep so that Y/N's head rested on Robotnik's shoulder and the head of the doctor rested on Y/N's head, pressed against each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there ! <br/>Hope my fic please you again :p<br/>Comment are welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just a little jealous, doctor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lieutenant, if we could avoid talking about this again, I'd be happy!" "</p><p>The  lieutenant couldn't contain her/ his smile. Ever since that famous  night when he/she and Agent Stone brought the doctor and commissioner  back to GreenHills after their car breakdown, the latter was  particularly nervous and much more before mentioning the doctor's name.</p><p>It was for this reason that she was currently pacing in her office.</p><p>"So, are you telling me that he would have found something interesting?"</p><p>- Absolutely, commissioner.</p><p>- And he didn't tell you anything else?</p><p>- You know, the doctor wouldn't deign to speak to me, it was Agent Stone who called me to warn me and ...</p><p>- You? Damn you exchanged your numbers? "</p><p>The lieutenant's face then flushed, rolling her/his eyes to avoid that of the commissioner.</p><p>"And then you dare talk to me about the fact that I accidentally fell asleep on the shoulder of this ... guy!" "</p><p>Since  that famous evening, she cursed herself for having put herself in such a  situation. Obviously, sleepless had got the better of her, as the fact  that she was forbidden to make the slightest remark about the doctor's  incompetence. But why had she had to tilt her head that way and not  rather towards the window?</p><p>Their awakenings on arrival were distressing, but incredibly fun for their respected assistants.</p><p>Who had taken the opportunity to exchange their numbers. Although she was hardly amused by the situation, [Y/N] had to admit that Agent Stone was an interesting source of information that she should not overlook. Especially when this one transmitted data that the Doctor was careful not to share.</p><p>Grabbing her jacket in the process, Commissioner [Y/N] was not long in coming when she learned that the doctor had found traces of the creature not far from the sheriff's residence. Without a car, she had walked there, crossing a section of Greenhills forest, wondering if the creature had found refuge in the city.</p><p>When she finally knocked on the truck door, no one answered.</p><p>She insisted on several occasions when finally a man dressed in black and whose mustache could be easily recognized appeared in front of the door.</p><p>" You again !? But...</p><p>- So like that, you are hiding me, doctor? "</p><p>Without even waiting for any invitation from him, she walked inside the lab while Robotnik gave her an angry look.</p><p>"I knew instantly it was you when I heard someone knocking on the door!"</p><p>- Ah really ? Is that why you delayed opening?</p><p>- Stone always knocks twice then waits, he knows he has to be patient. You, you are just insufferable and messy, even in the way you knock on a door! "</p><p>She ignored the doctor's remarks. Her gaze was already wandering around the cabin and stopping on the energy data transmitted by the drones.</p><p>" This is none of your business ! He hissed.</p><p>"You spotted the creature, haven't you?" Finally, the thing that ...</p><p>- If so, I repeat. It does not concern you or your incompetence ... "</p><p>Yet she stood there staring at the map closely and that annoyed her greatly. Since the night he woke up in the car next to her, this woman annoyed him all the more. Her presence, her way of addressing him in such a way ... If ...</p><p>"I happen to have met the sheriff before ..."</p><p>"Do you see that ..." he whispered. “Between stupids, we always know each other! He hissed. "Okay now, go away and ..."</p><p>She turned to him with a look and a smile that froze him in place.</p><p>" I come with you ! "</p><p>The ground beneath Robotnik's feet seemed to crumble, and the more observant could have noticed the hair of his mustache stand up in fear.</p><p>"But ... I ... No!" He cried. "You've done enough damage like this already and I didn't invite you to ..."</p><p>Already at the door, she gave him a look of mingled fun and defiance.</p><p>"Don't bother, I don't need an invitation at all…" She began enthusiastically. "However, I don't have a car anymore, you know since… The other night. So which one do we take? I've always dreamed of riding in this kind of SUV! ”</p><p>Not waiting for an answer she hopped out of the truck, satisfied that she had got what she wanted.</p><p>“Stone!</p><p>Doctor? "</p><p>The agent had hurried out of his office when his boss, visibly upset, shouted his name. Coming towards him like a shark on its prey, he grabbed his face with an iron hand and contracted his jaw.</p><p>"If I learn that you are responsible, even a little, for her coming, I promise you, I will fire you!" He hissed before letting go and hurrying behind him, his back arched in annoyance. His black coat floating in the air in his nervous footsteps snapped with every movement.</p><p>“Prepare the car!" He cried, slamming the door again. Agent Stone couldn't contain his smile. Fire him? He wouldn't be able to.</p><p>No one made a better latte than him.</p><p>“So your energy data ends here, doesn't it? "</p><p>She held a pair of binoculars in her hands as she scanned Wachowski's house with a sharp eye.</p><p>"Can't we just go and see?" Robotnik said condescendingly. "So you are so stupid or you ...</p><p>- Mistake, big mistake. First, dressed like you are, it won't inspire confidence, second, in case you haven't noticed, the sheriff has a visitor.</p><p>- Do you have something to say about my clothes?" He hissed.</p><p>Stone leaned slightly towards [Y/N], sitting in the passenger seat, and he also saw the car parked in the sheriff's driveway, confirming the commissioner's words to the doctor.</p><p>“I'm going to go, me!</p><p>- I beg your pardon ?! "</p><p>Robotnik gripped the front seats like a caged lion. Out of the question that this incompetent cop doesn't take advantage of HIS data to collect more for herself.</p><p>"No way I'll let you put one foot in this house without me.</p><p>-Oh, come on doctor. You know that I do it in perfect collaboration with you! And then, he knows me, I'm a neighbor who comes to break the ice. I manage !</p><p>- The last time you said such a thing, you got stuck in a hedgehog den and I had to dislodge you! He hissed annoyed. “With a broken down car!</p><p>- And a delicious pizza in such lovely company." She insisted on the irony of the formula. “Yes yes I remember!" She exclaimed as she got out of the car.</p><p>"Promise me to develop a prototype assassin droid, Stone, as soon as we get back!" He exclaimed, leaning sulkily on the edge of the door.</p><p>Stone ignored this remark. The way the doctor was especially tense when the commissioner was nearby amused him and he didn't hesitate to grab his phone.</p><p>“Hello Lieutenant, don't worry, your boss is still with mine.” He wrote. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.</p><p>"And are you still alive?" "</p><p>He would smile then, strumming an answer.</p><p>“I think the doctor is going to die of a nervous breakdown before I do, but personally, I don't risk much. My lattes are too delicious and essential to his survival. "</p><p>His phone vibrated again very quickly.</p><p>“I'm still waiting to see. ; ) "</p><p>A smile spread across Stone's face as he replied, "Tonight?" Finally, it will obviously depend on our respective bosses. I think they still have many surprises in store for us ... "</p><p>He barely had time to press "send" when the passenger side door had slammed violently.</p><p>"Give me those binoculars Stone!" He then exclaimed, snatching it from his hands. His gaze fell on the front door where [Y/N] seemed to stay for a moment to chat with Wachomsky and his friend Wayde. But as he watched the scene carefully and the young woman's small laugh annoyed him deeply, something else seemed horrified.</p><p>That was the look that ignorant Wayde gaze was on her.</p><p>"No wait, did you see that?</p><p>- Well ... No doctor I ...</p><p>- Look !" He said, handing the pair of glasses to Stone.</p><p>“What should I watch, doctor?</p><p>- The other fool and the way he behaves! He ... He's stupid!</p><p>- Well, let's say rather that I think he finds her pretty. "</p><p>The doctor's breath stopped dead. Turning to Snoke with a look of disgust.</p><p>" Pretty ! ?" He repeated in a disgusted tone, scowling in his seat.</p><p>“Let's say, we can admit that the commissioner does not have a very ordinary appareance and her eyes are very specials.</p><p>- Thank you, I noticed!</p><p>- Ah? You observed the ...</p><p>- No ! This is not what I mean !" He hissed uncomfortably! "Give me back the glasses!" He raised them to his eyes for a brief moment. "What the hell are they saying to each other !?</p><p>- Banalities, no doubt, doctor!</p><p>- Totally irrelevant things, then if you have nothing to say, idiot, go and come back in that car!</p><p>- She can't hear you doctor, I ...</p><p>- Silence! She backs ! "</p><p>The doctor saw her waving to the sheriff and Wayde, before walking lightly back to the car. Now putting herself in the back seat, noticing that her place was taken.</p><p>“I apologize for taking so long! "She exclaimed while settling down comfortably.</p><p>"Oh, I guess you were way too busy shaking those two brainless!"</p><p>[Y/N] glanced at Stone, who shrugged his shoulders to signal her to ignore the doctor's sour remarks.</p><p>"He has a crush on you". The mustached man continued without even looking back at her.</p><p>[Y/N] had looked at the Doctor with a mischievous look. Even though he had tried to hide it, she had heard a hint of annoyance in his voice.</p><p>“You are dreaming.</p><p>- Oh no, I might not be an expert in the field, but idiots like him are pretty predictable. "</p><p>Stone then turned.</p><p>“In truth, I suggested that he might ...</p><p>- Silence Stone! "</p><p>She glanced at the doctor, and something strange seemed to sparkle in her stomach.</p><p>"Are you jealous Doctor?" "</p><p>He shook his head sharply. " Of course not ! "</p><p>Stone quietly nodded so [Y/N] could see him in the rearview mirror. Like if he say "Of course he is"</p><p>"Oh, in that case, I'm reassured…" she began. "I didn't want you to take the fact that I had to give him my phone number to get this information ...</p><p>- What have you done ???" He hissed aggressively, his mustache twisting into an indescribable grimace as he gripped the leather of the car seat, making [Y/N] smile.</p><p>“Just kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction." She said before winking at him.</p><p>Robotnik was fuming. No, because [Y/N] was literally pushing him to the limit, but he couldn't understand why the thought that she might have sympathized with this guy annoyed him. Something in him was making him nervous and it was beyond his logical reasoning.</p><p>He could find no explanation for this.</p><p>And there was nothing more annoying.</p><p>"Well, unless your jealousy keeps you from thinking, doctor! Know that my little visit was not wasted ....</p><p>- But still ?! "</p><p>She leaned gently towards the front seats of the car.</p><p>“I think he's hiding the creature in his house. And that is why his friend was there.</p><p>- How are you so sure? "Stone asked.</p><p>“I seemed to bother them greatly. "She breathed softly.</p><p>While Stone had restarted the car, the doctor and [Y/N] didn't really speak to each other anymore. But the commissioner kept thinking about the strange reaction that Robotnik had and seeing her come back to the car. Had he really been jealous of the situation? Or even Wayde? It was ridiculous! This guy was the epitome of police incompetence and Wachomsky, even though he was quite cute, was way too dumb for her!</p><p>" Where are you going ? "She exclaimed when the car pulled up and saw the doctor storm out. He didn't answer. She and Stone just watched him run away in his truck.</p><p>In truth, he had every intention of completing the work that [Y/N] had started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"(Y/N) on the phone? "<br/>The voice that echoed over the phone gave her an annoying sigh. Alone on the heights of Greenhills, she gazed at the scenery after stretching her legs. Walking stimulated her mind, it allowed her to see more clearly and she needed it.<br/>Much had haunted her thoughts since her last meeting with the doctor. She had hoped, when they first met, never to meet him again and yet fate seemed to continually put him in her path.</p><p>Why ?</p><p>He was execrable, unbearable, but she had to recognize his great intelligence - and that was quite rare in her area of expertise -<br/>Yet something had really changed.<br/>She still didn't know what it was, but the Doctor's attitude had seemed more and more aggressive towards her. Kind of like he constantly seeks to be with her the better to reject her and then destroy her.</p><p>She huffed in annoyance then, as if his attitude might have some impact on her. Yet as she climbed the last few meters to the top of the hill, her thoughts were on this man.<br/>Fortunately, her phone had woken her out of her torpor before she got sentimental.</p><p>“I thought I would never reach you.<br/>- I had a little mishap, sir ...<br/>- Where is your investigation? "<br/>She hesitated.<br/>“We believe we have discovered the origin of the failure.<br/>- We? Are you talking about the lieutenant? "<br/>(Y/N) swallowed hard.<br/>"And about the Doctor Robotnik<br/>"Oh…" her boss whispered on the other end of the phone. "I am delighted to hear that your collaboration is going well.<br/>- I was able to cope with difficult things. But I must admit that his help is invaluable.<br/>- Very surprising of you, but tell me more about what you have learned. "<br/>So she began by explaining the footprints, the lair, and how she had tracked the animal and the town sheriff. She noticed after the fact that she had placed Robotnik in just about every sentence. Had the doctor been so present with her in the last few months?<br/>“We plan to return there tomorrow to verify our theories.<br/>- You should beware (Y/N)… ”<br/>Her superior's voice echoed like a sinister knell in the telephone receiver.<br/>"I don't understand sir? What should I be wary of?<br/>- Honestly, I am delighted that you have been able to smooth things over with our American counterparts and that the collaboration is going as well as possible, but stay on your guard. These people are coming out of nowhere, they are ghosts, and whoever you work with is a poltergeist. "</p><p>(Y/N) smirked, hitting wits? No kidding… she thought. It was a lot worse than that.</p><p>"I am professional sir, I work with the guinea pigs of the American government and when this mission is finished I will come back to Europe ...<br/>- I am delighted to hear it, commissioner, he said, almost appeased. "So I expect your report in two days.<br/>- Heard ”<br/>She hung up, the cool air bleeding through the tree leaves rustling in her ear and caressing her cheek. Alone on this hill, she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so sad after this conversation.</p><p>But her phone rang again, allowing her to poke her head out of the darkness she seemed to have plunged into. The name that appeared was ominous.<br/>"Yes? "<br/>A brief silence, her lips twitched at what she had just heard from her lieutenant.<br/>"How did it disappear? A 20-meter-long truck doesn't just disappear! "<br/>A silence.<br/>" I’m coming ! You don't move! "<br/>And while she had taken plenty of time to admire the scenery as she climbed the hill, it was at a run that she rejoined her lieutenant, with a very bad feeling.</p><p>----</p><p>"What do you mean he's gone !? "<br/>The lieutenant had trouble keeping her/his superior's gaze, it wasn't the anger that frightened her/him so much, but what he/she had read there.<br/>Terror.<br/>The tension was palpable on the baseball field where, an hour before, Robotnik was still parked with his truck. But if you looked at it twice, you could see on the faces of some of the soldiers still present that his departure had revealed a touch of relief.<br/>Because the said truck had indeed disappeared.<br/>"Are you not going to tell me that nobody saw or heard a lab truck start and go?" "<br/>The lieutenant shrugged her/his shoulders.<br/>"I'm telling you what I heard. Stone called me worried. The doctor sent him for a coffee and ...<br/>- One minute. She interrupted him. "Are you telling me that the doctor sent Stone to get some coffee in town?" "<br/>The tone of her voice betrayed his surprise.<br/>"But the doctor NEVER wants anything from the city !!" He… "<br/>She suddenly stopped. What was she really saying?<br/>"Anyway, how did Stone get fooled?"<br/>- He's a good second ... "<br/>(Y/N) gave her lieutenant a shy smile. She was a good second too, no doubt. The proof is that she still hadn't run away, despite her mood swings.</p><p>"Stone said he's been particularly nervous since you came back and that although he was the unstable type ...<br/>- Ha that, for sure! Y/N hissed.<br/>"He hadn't seen him like that often. When he came back from shopping, the truck was gone<br/>- That bastard mad scientist is trying to steal my investigation! That's why he distracted Stone's attention! He wanted to sort it out on his own and take credit for it! "<br/>She was fuming. How could she have been so blind and believed for a moment that this idiot was collaborating with her?<br/>"Where's Stone?"<br/>- He went in search of him and ...<br/>- Let's go ! "<br/>The lieutenant stared at her.<br/>"But we don't have ...<br/>- YOU OVER THERE ! "Exclaimed the commissioner, pointing to a soldier! "You lend me this car!" "<br/>The American had no time to fight back as she had already waved her police badge for him to give her his keys. The lieutenant gave the soldier a sorry look before boarding the passenger side. He/She barely had time to slam the door when the car started off with a bang.<br/>"Call your friend Stone!" The commissioner hissed, her eyes riveted on the road.<br/>The lieutenant did so several times, but her/his appeal went unanswered. It only took a few moments for the police to return to Wachomsky's place, cause, for Y/N, there was no doubt that this was where she would find the answers to all her questions.</p><p>But when they arrived at the scene, they froze, speechless.<br/>Tire tracks were looming on the sandy ground of the driveway and the door to the apartment was ajar.<br/>The commissioner put a hand on her gun and gently pulled it out of its holster, quickly imitated by the lieutenant. They quietly walked towards the front door.<br/>Something was worrying her without her understanding the cause.<br/>Proceeding to secure the premises, Y/N leaned her back against the wall, trying to get a glimpse of the interior of the house, stopping breathing to hear any noise. They exchanged a look before entering the house.<br/>Carnage.<br/>The walls were riddled with bullet, the chairs on the floor, the kitchen messy.<br/>"Oh damn ..." the lieutenant breathed, in shock. Y/N did not really know what to say.<br/>What had happened here?<br/>And especially<br/>Where was the doctor?<br/>They were suddenly startled when the lieutenant's phone rang, Y/N giving Him/her a look insisting that he/she answer it quickly.<br/>"Stone, is that you?” The commissioner read the relief on (Lieutenant’s name) face. "Damn, I worried I…"<br/>Was she really witnessing an emotional reconciliation between her assistant and doctor’s? But her colleague's expression seemed to change abruptly.<br/>" What do you mean ? Where are you ? There was a short quiet. "We're at Wachomsky's and… Okay, okay, give me the GPS coordinates, we'll come. "</p><p>He/She hung up and felt like Y/N was hanging from His/her lips.<br/>"The doctor had a slight problem with the sheriff<br/>- Where is he ? "<br/>Her voice betrayed her anxiety, she surprised herself.<br/>"Agent Stone sends me the coordinates and ..."<br/>She had no time to finish as the tornado that served as her leader had already stormed out of the house.<br/>"Okay okay, got it, here we go. "<br/>----<br/>Desolation,<br/>It was all desolation.<br/>This prototype, this absolutely fabulous robot, that he had built.<br/>Had been reduced to ashes.<br/>By this thing.<br/>There was anger, but also a deep sadness in him. A void had grown when he noticed the damage and saw a multitude of spare parts strewn here and there on the highway.</p><p>How had they dared?</p><p>Beyond that, Robotnik observed with horror his failure.<br/>He couldn't fail.<br/>He was not to fail.<br/>His life had always been a failure, for as long as he could remember he had only been able to shine through his infallible machines.<br/>And yet today, even they hadn't known how to do anything.<br/>This frustration, this sadness, had ended up causing him to lose control completely when, even Stone, admitted that this stupid sheriff had been better than him.<br/>No one is better than him.<br/>No one has his intelligence.<br/>He wasn't ready to return to the baseball field yet, not ready to justify his failure to Walter. He just needed the solitude and a little music.<br/>This music that prevented him from hearing the sound of the door to his traveling laboratory opening.<br/>As he spun in his chair, he stopped dead in front of the figure.<br/>It was her</p><p>The one he absolutely didn't want to see now.<br/>He grimaced, freezing for a moment staring at her fiercely. Unable to read her, unable to know if she was there to taunt him or anything else.<br/>This was initially what Y/N had intended to do. Swing in her face that he had miserably failed to beat her.<br/>But as she walked in, saw his eyes and his expression, she couldn't.<br/>"Go away, I have nothing to tell you! He hissed, turning his back to her. But still, he still felt the shadow hovering over him.<br/>"You are such an idiot, Commissioner, I said you ...<br/>- You did the best you could, Doctor… ”<br/>These words had come out of his mouth almost instinctively. As if the only thing that had guided him to say that.<br/>Was her heart.<br/>Robotnik froze, his breath hitched abruptly and he refused to turn to look at her, lest his gaze betray his emotions.<br/>" Something else ? He cursed.<br/>Y/N hesitated.<br/>"Sorry for your droid ..."<br/>She didn't wait for a response, almost running away, slamming the laboratory door behind her.<br/>Leaving the doctor in an oppressive silence.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Doctor? "<br/>Stone had opened the laboratory door a crack, seeing the Doctor sitting at his desk with his back to him. He had been nervous for several days, not behaving as usual with himself or everyone else, and that worried him. He was used to Robotnik's mood swings, but he wondered if his failure to catch the blue hedgehog had ended him up.<br/>Or if he wasn't definitely mad at him.<br/>Unless there is something else?<br/>"Doctor?<br/>- Damn Stone, what don't you understand in: I don't want to be disturbed ?!” He exclaimed without even looking back.<br/>“I made you a latte. "<br/>He spun around in his office chair, the gaze of a wild animal who had been brought his favorite meal to lure him into a trap. He winced behind his mustache.<br/>"Come in and close the door!" "<br/>Stone smirked, he knew how to quell the Doctor's anger and without fear of any scolding he stepped forward and handed the cup to his boss. The latter took it and took a sip while closing his eyes.<br/>He might finally be able to talk to him.<br/>"Are you coming for?" He snapped at her as he returned to his work.<br/>"I wanted to make sure everything was okay, you haven't been in your normal state for a few days and ... I was hoping ...<br/>- Do you realize Stone? "<br/>He cut it off and Stone looked at him surprised, could it be said that one day Robotnik was normal? Probably not, but Stone had grown used to a certain routine with him.<br/>“Sorry Doctor?<br/>- From what she told me !! "<br/>Stone raised his eyebrows.<br/>" Who ?<br/>- Idiot ! Y/N! "<br/>He couldn't contain an amused smirk.<br/>"What did she say Doctor?<br/>- That I did the best I could !!! "<br/>It was hard to know what Robotnik was feeling at the time, but Stone knew him well enough to know that it was not anger, even though he was trying to make it sound like it was, but rather a deep. distress.</p><p>"And is that why you are angry? He couldn't hide his surprise.<br/>" Yes ! Actually no ! I… Who does she think she is? Stone, because she's graduated from Interpol she allows herself to pass judgment on MY work? And on top of that, she does it with that typical condescending little air that…. Annoys me! "<br/>He stopped his speaking under the dubious gaze of Agent Stone. Robotnik had always needed recognition, needed to be admired for his work. But when it did, he would flee into his burrow and automatically steer.</p><p>Robotnik was afraid.</p><p>He wasn't afraid of Y/N, well, if indirectly he was. But Stone had known what his boss had been afraid of for a few days.<br/>He was afraid of what he was feeling inside.<br/>That those words came out of Y/N's mouth had shaken him deeply.<br/>Because she had an impact on him. He might have built multiple barriers throughout his life to protect himself from others. He was angry.<br/>Because they had been shattered.<br/>By her fault</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Who's win ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happen when Y/N and Robotnik lost control ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, between us, Commissioner, I would like to ask you a question. "</p><p>Sitting in the passenger seat, [Y/N] eyed her lieutenant. She/he hadn't taken his/her eyes off the road as she/he asked her this question, but the commissioner knew it had never been auspicious when he/she spoke to her like that.</p><p>"I'm not sure I want to hear your question, Lieutenant.<br/>- I put it down anyway. What did you do to Doctor Robotnik?<br/>- Oh god, here we are! "</p><p>She cursed, scowling at herself like a sulky child. Robotnik was one of the topics not to be discussed. Not anyway, since he ignored her and snubbed her on purpose. She had tried to be nice to him. She had even tried to help him and this is how she was thanked? Not even a response to a wave, and when she tried to chat with him he would run like a mouse in his hole.</p><p>" Me ?” She said falsely outraged. "Ask yourself earlier why this rude character still has his job after his fiasco last time!" "<br/>She had it bad, no doubt. Not just because he was behaving like a boor, but also because, for the first time in a very long time, she had offered someone a little kindness. She had felt something strange when she saw Doctor Robotnik distraught, sad. And seeing him like that had totally thrown her off, to the point of telling her what she had told him.<br/>Big mistake, she would never be fooled again, ever.</p><p>"What I mean, Commissioner, is that he has seemed particularly rude to us for the past few days ...<br/>- You mean he's business as usual? "</p><p>The lieutenant rolled his/her eyes, obviously [Y/N] was ready to do anything to deflect the problem.</p><p>“Oh lieutenant, don't roll your eyes like that! I haven't said or done anything to your new boyfriend's boss!<br/>- My new boyfriend ? "</p><p>[Y/N] could make out the red that had taken hold of her colleague's cheeks and couldn't help but put on a carnivorous smile.</p><p>"Ah, you see, like I'm the only one living in denial! Agent Stone appreciates you very much, and I know who you spend your evenings strumming on your phone with.<br/>- I don't know what you're talking about at all ... But that's not the point! She/he got carried away slowly. "We were talking about the Doctor and your terrible way of dealing with people.<br/>- I didn’t say anything or do anything to Doctor Robotnik! Besides, I really thought I left on good terms with him the last time we saw each other.<br/>- Left on good terms… It seems to me to have heard you say that one day, commissioner.<br/>- Ah yes ?<br/>-Yes, six months ago, with your colleague Jean Dulieu, do you remember?<br/>- Not really, and?<br/>- The reality is that you had upset him so much that he decided to be transferred to London.<br/>-Oh ! No, no, it's not the same at all, I comforted him.<br/>- You have what ? "<br/>She literally bit her tongue after throwing those last words. Almost immediately regretting having mentioned this moment of weakness to her colleague. Like a young girl caught in the act, she looked away and glanced outside, where the landscape passed over and over again. Hoping that those words fly through the lieutenant's memory as quickly as that.<br/>" Forget that.<br/>- Sorry Commissioner, you just confessed to me half-heartedly that you had ... sympathy for him and you would like me not to ask for an explanation?<br/>- That's not what I said.<br/>- Ah, then I really need an explanation. How did you comfort the doctor?<br/>-But how would you like me to do it? I just told him he had done his best and… "<br/>A thin smirk seemed to draw on the lips of her colleague. That sort of satisfaction she saw on the lieutenant's face made her particularly nervous.<br/>"Oh and why am I telling you this?" Forget ! She hissed. "I hope we're there soon, because otherwise I'm really going to get out of this car before you stop it. "</p><p>The rest of the journey went smoothly, silently. Although [Y/N] took pleasure in pointing out to the lieutenant that his/her phone was ringing regularly, indicating the arrival of texts. When the phone rang again, for a call this time, the overwhelming urge for revenge was far stronger than it was.<br/>"Aren't you going to do that anyway?<br/>- I absolutly do that. She said coldly, picking up the phone.<br/>"Lieutenant [Lt Name] office at your services? The honeyed tone she used made the interested sigh. "Oh, hello Agent Stone!" She insisted on the last two words so hard that the lieutenant wanted to grab the phone from her. “She/he drives, I allowed myself to pick up in her/his place. But I'm glad you called me with a sweet note. "<br/>She laughed as she saw the lieutenant's face.<br/>" Sorry ? Are you serious ? She paused. "I imagine that's your initiative, isn't it? An unbearable moment of silence. “Alright, we're coming. She hung up almost immediately without even greeting Agent Stone. "We have to go back to Greenhills<br/>- Sorry ? But, we said that ...<br/>- Well, change of program. Looks like Agent Stone would like us to have a chat with the Doctor and I can't wait to hear what they have to tell us. "<br/>There was a heavy silence as the car turned around.<br/>"Did he really say a sweet word to you on the phone?" "<br/>[Y/N] smiles, eyeing her rather anxious lieutenant.<br/>" No ! Of course not ! She exclaimed. "That was just to see your reaction.<br/>- I promise you, when we return to Europe, I resign.<br/>- So that would surprise me ... "</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p>"What are they doing here? "<br/>Stone couldn't help but smile when the Doctor spat that sentence out. Annoyed, but visibly more talkative than the last few days. Since [Y/N] had come to see him and locked himself in his studio, he had only come out on rare occasions and spoke little. He who was used to his megalomaniac monologues had almost been worried.<br/>But seeing his grinning expression and mustache twisted in annoyance was almost reassuring.<br/>“I brought them in to talk about the hedgehog. "<br/>[Y/N] was staring at the ground, clearly more uneasy than she wanted to admit. It was the first time she had faced the doctor again since… The last time.<br/>"Can we go, do I have something else to do?"<br/>- Yes, go! He cursed. Stone sighed.<br/>“I think we will have more strength by working together and…<br/>- I work alone. "<br/>This sentence had been uttered simultaneously by the doctor and the commissioner. The assistants exchanged resigned looks. When suddenly, [Y/N]'s phone rang.<br/>"[Y/N] on the phone? "<br/>The doctor frowned. Why wasn't she showing up with her title? Usually, when someone contacted him, he always started by saying that he was a doctor.<br/>" Oh ! Wayde! What a surprise ! No no, you don't bother me at all.<br/>- Wayde? Repeated the doctor with a hint of disgust. She motioned for him to be silent.<br/>“No, no, you don't bother me at all, sure! What is happening ? Do you sound worried? She paused, listening to her interlocutor. Stone couldn't help but notice that the doctor sounded particularly attentive, as if trying to hear what was being said on the phone.<br/>" Faded away ? But… This is terrible! She exclaimed then, looking falsely surprised. "Yes, I understand that you are distraught. Look, if you want, we can see each other. "<br/>Stone could almost perceive the volcano erupting inside his superior.<br/>" A dinner ? I would be pleased !<br/>- Ha no! The doctor exclaimed almost instinctively.</p><p>Stone jumped, his words were so powerful, but luckily nothing seemed to have been heard on the other side of the phone.<br/>"Twenty-hour tonight? Heard. Can we meet at the police station? Awesome ! See you later Wayde! "<br/>She hung up looking totally satisfied.<br/>"You're still not going to accept his invitation!<br/>- It's already done ! A problem with that?<br/>- You are laughable, commissioner! Always crawling past the vermin to get what you want! "<br/>As he glanced at the lieutenant again, Stone almost regretted bringing them here. [Y/N] wasn't even listening to the Doctor's thoughts anymore. She had already grabbed her jacket and motioned for the lieutenant to follow her. Stopping on the doorstep, she gave the doctor one last cold look.<br/>"Well, since you don't seem to want to help us doctor, I'm going to go get help elsewhere!" "<br/>And the door of the truck slammed shut, causing a piece of metal to fall to the ground.</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't do that to him.</p><p>Pacing back and forth inside his workshop, Robotnik kept thinking about it, over and over again.<br/>Was she really gone, slamming the door?<br/>Had she really accepted the invitation of this rude character, the most stupid specimen in the history of mankind?<br/>How could she? How dare she laugh at him so much? A few days ago, she was there, telling him he had done the best he could and then she would do that?<br/>He took a sip of his latte, still way too hot. The heat radiating down his throat made him wince. From the start, this idea of collaborating with her was doomed to failure! He had never worked in a team and he hated it anyway!<br/>The truth is, he didn't understand why this situation made him angry. More than his failure with the hedgehog, it was that smug gaze and the way she slammed the door that drove him nuts! Although he tried to channel his rage by working on his drones, Robotnik realized that his anger blinded him and that he would not achieve anything until he unleashed it.<br/>*I need to talk to you.*<br/>He had written these few words on his cell phone and sent them to [Y/N] without thinking. He hoped she wouldn't answer, but his phone rang a few seconds later.<br/>*Now ?<br/>Yes now.* He just wrote. If she didn't comes, he wouldn't stoop to the hotel where she slept, too bad for her. Yet half an hour later, he heard someone knocking on the truck door and as he opened it he was speechless.</p><p>[Y/N] was there, in front of him, but she wasn't as usual. Finally, she was not dressed as usual. She had sold off her jeans and her comfortable jacket for a much more chic outfit. Her [oufit of your choice) was elegant and mixed [color of your choice] lace and [fabrics of your choice] and her [jacket of your choice) raised her outfit in a sober manner. There was nothing fancy about her, that outfit, it wasn't a gala dress, but seeing her like that made him particularly nervous.<br/>"Doctor?<br/>- Well, don't stay there! Come in ! He hissed.<br/>[Y/N] looked down and climbed the few steps that separated her from the truck, Robotnik closing behind her. A heavy silence fell between them as he struggled to take his eyes off her. What was so different? Why was he so taken aback? Was it his awkwardly combed hair that disturbed him so much? Her look so inhospitable, raised by a stroke of black eyeliner?<br/>"Did you want to talk to me?"<br/>- I think that's a bad idea. "<br/>A silence<br/>" What ?<br/>- This guy won't get you anything.<br/>- Because you, yes?<br/>- Of course ! I saw this animal, with my own eyes! And I know where the sheriff is! My drones, my machines will find them and when it's done ...<br/>- You hate failure, don't you? "<br/>She didn't like the tone she'd used to throw that out at him.<br/>"Because you like to fail, [Y/N]?"<br/>- Let's say I accepted my defeats. And you ? "<br/>He grimaced. Did she usually have such sharp eyes?</p><p>“You haven't accepted anything at all. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be here trying to be better than me.<br/>- I don't have to prove to you who's the better of the two of us, doctor! She began, annoyed. This conversation seemed to go wrong faster than usual. "On the other hand, you ...<br/>- Me ?<br/>- You are always looking to show yourself superior. What's your problem, doctor? Is the idea of having to admit that you need someone to help you? Is it the fact that I'm a woman? It is …<br/>- None of that ! He hissed. "You and me didn't want to work together at first! I told you !<br/>- We all need help someday! All! Even you ! If I hadn't been there, you would never have found this burrow, you ...<br/>- Are you waiting for a medal? A need for recognition? I would have found it, with or without you! "<br/>She huffed loudly, he hit where it hurt. Because the truth was, she always needed to be recognized, always. Deep down, wasn't that why she was one of the best policewomen in Europe? Wasn't she angry with him because he had rejected her when she had supported him the last time?<br/>"You are a dark asshole"</p><p>Her voice was shaking. Oh yes, she was angry. Angry with him for constantly throwing at her what she didn't want to hear. Against her, who wasn't oblivious to what he was telling her. In her anger, she hadn't realized the closeness she shared with Robotnik, her hands were shaking up to his face, she just wanted to slap him. What was he waiting for to step aside? Or even hit her, whatever! What was he waiting there without saying anything?</p><p>Her hands were unresponsive to him, let him go! Let him go! With her fingertips she touched his rough cheeks without knowing how to take her eyes off him, she finally put her whole palm on the Doctor's cheeks and without understanding narrowed the space between them by putting her lips on his.<br/>He had to push her away, she wasn't himself, she hated him. She had never hated someone so strong.</p><p>She felt a pressure on her back, this pressure was pushing her against Robotnik's body, the doctor's gloved hand had slipped behind her back and had drawn her to him like a magnet, pressing his lips more to hers, he forced the entered her mouth and slipped his tongue into hers mouth as she squeezed the grip on his face. This kiss was nervous, powerful and destructive, letting out a sigh to catch their breaths, they couldn't stop it. Her lower back banged against the desk and she was pushed to sit up, wrapping her legs around Robotnik's hips. He grabbed her hair, forcing her to tilt her head back to offer his neck, which he kissed feverishly, sliding down to the collar of her [outfit]. He was burning with the urge to rip off his clothes, to go further, but he climbed back to her mouth and gently pursed her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Who wins today, [Y/N]? He breathed, holding the young woman's chin in his hand, breathless. She was stronger than him, he wanted to challenge her to the end, he knew she was at her mercy and that was driving him crazy. She looked at him, her head tilted back, he held her by the hair as her [eye color] eyes hypnotized him, she pursed her lip and a smile appeared at the corners of them.<br/>"Me…" she breathed before kissing him passionately again, he gently bit her lip then gently ran his tongue over them. How could she still provoke him?<br/>“You are a sore loser. He whispered in her ear.<br/>What she didn't know was that in reality he too was at her mercy.</p><p>They had both lost.</p><p>He pressed his pelvis a little more against hers, she felt his arousal grow and push against her groin and it was driving her crazy, she was dying to see the barriers that separated him from her fall. He gave her an intense look, oh yes, he knew exactly what she wanted, he was playing with her, but she knew he was craving too, his erection rubbing against his pants betraying him.<br/>But as they were carried away in their frenzy, a noise at the door startled them, someone had knocked to get into the truck.<br/>"Doctor? "<br/>They jumped and panicked when they heard Stone's voice, and immediately Robotnik walked away from her, letting her down from the office. The door opened as [Y/N] put his jacket collar back on, quickly adjusting her (outfit).</p><p>Stone looked at them with a strange expression.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>